Eye For An Eye
by sir.longshanks
Summary: After Harry witnesses an embarrassing event between his father and Snape in the Pensieve, Snape thinks it's time to even the score. Snarry. Lemon. Semi-N/C. SoloM. Exhib. Anal. Underage. Semi-Violent. Bond. Draco/Harry. Implied James/Snape.
1. Eye For An Eye

**Eye For An Eye:** After Harry witnesses an embarrassing event between his father and Snape in the Pensieve, Snape thinks it's time to even the score. The repercussions of that choice send a shockwave through their lives and oddly enough to only person to take notice immediately is Draco, who gets caught up in their game. Snarry. Lemon. Semi-N/C. SoloM. Exhib. Anal. Underage. Semi-Violent. Bond. Force. Draco/Harry. Implied James/Snape. Some Lucius/Draco elements. _Canonly written characters in non-canon situations._

**Pairings:** Mainly Snarry, implied James/Snape, takes a shift towards Draco/Harry along the way and becomes a love triangle of sorts. Other characters come in at intervals to pair with the main three.

**WARNING:** A few warnings to readers to give you an idea of what the story is like; I write detailed, and try and have a good balance of drama, humor, and smut. I don't write pure smut, this story has heart and conflict, so if you just want something vulgar, you might be looking in the wrong place. Along with the heart and the drama and a little humor; my sex scenes are really detailed and can push the envelope. In this story there will be Rape, Incest, Violence, Swearing, and other such dark themes, if it doesn't float your boat, I wouldn't suggest reading it.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of these Harry Potter characters, all rights to them go to JK Rowling, this has been written for fun, not profit, please don't sue me. And a friend helped me with a bit of the Snape stuff in chapter one, so I can't take all the credit for that part.

**FYI:** This is my very first HP fic, be gentle, it was really difficult. I wanted to make it non-specific to any certain event in the fifth book so just assume it is set during that time. I changed some details here and there to fit the story, nothing too important though. This started out as a one shot, and I just kept going with it cause it was so fun to write. So it's kind of taken on a life of it's own and I'm letting the characters have it out with each other, I plan on continuing their story at least through the end of book 7 so it'll be in progress for a long time. I love getting feedback from readers and hearing if you enjoy it :] it really does encourage me to continue writing, so comments are welcomed & encouraged, but please make sure any criticism/observation/review is well thought out and politely worded. I try to take criticism well, but at least be nice about it _please_. I work my ass off for you guys. Thanks for reading and for your support everyone!

**_Happy Reading!_**

- Sir Longshanks

xxx

His dark lashes fluttered against his cheeks, he could see the room so clearly now. A corridor lined with doors, everything sunken in a cold blackness that made it seem like it was underground. Any light that seeped in was white, almost blue, artificial, and devoid of warmth. It seemed familiar, but only a dim recollection, like a foreign memory belonging to someone else, but somehow found its way inside Harry's head_. What's behind it…_ All his thoughts were bent on reaching the door at the end of the hallway, but he couldn't quite get there. The door taunted him, begging him to come closer yet staying out of reach. The cold slab of an enigma stayed fixed in place, at the back of his mind, tormenting him with the question of what was behind it _constantly_. And suddenly there was that sibilant hiss of his name in a whisper that sent fire crackling up through his scar...

_Harry...._

His green eyes fluttered open, his framed gaze looking more tired and haunted than he had in the past as he leaned against his desk in the library. His neck hung slightly and his fingers clenched around the edge of the desk behind him as the crease between his eyebrows deepened. Something was wrong with him... but he wasn't sure that the occlumency with Snape was going to be a solution. He wanted so badly to talk to Dumbledore but the man had been blatantly avoiding him all year. It made Harry want to kick something..... but he knew he was denying knowing the possible reason behind it. He wondered if it had anything to do with the way he felt when he looked at Dumbledore in his office just the other day. He felt something dark slide down in the back of his eyes as he looked at the man and this feral deadly anger flared inside him like a flash of lightning. It was a kind of virulence that was so turbulent and fierce he was sure he'd never felt that kind of hate for _anyone_ before, even Voldemort. It was so potent, and yet so completely foreign to him.

More and more, he felt himself changing. Now that Voldemort had returned, the connection forged with him awakened fully inside Harry, spreading out from his core like some kind of poison, tainting Harry with a presence he could never wash clean. Something was taking hold of him. And it was cold, and terrifying. As much horror and darkness as he'd crawled through in his life, none of it had ever touched him, he wasn't sure if it would remain that way much longer.

Earlier as he walked the halls, he thought of his future, which seemed likely to come to a rather abrupt end at any moment. Cedric's death haunted him still. No, he hadn't known him very well. But his death felt like a failure of Harrys. He lifted a hand to trace the scar on his head and found himself cursing it inwardly. He didn't want anyone else to die. He wished there was some way that he could help it, but he felt useless. Everyone was looking to him to kill Voldemort and every person who died at his hands made Harry feel like more of a failure. Harry was supposed to come up with something brilliant to save everyone when he couldn't even save Cedric.

Harry didn't expect to survive it all, or even to win. But did it mean he'd shrink away from it all and just give up? ..._never_. He stood on the eave of a war he couldn't escape, the giant precipice of all he had to conquer threatening to devour him completely, and as the leader every one was looking to. As often as he'd curse and rage against what the world expected of him, of how unfair it all was, he absolutely would not let them down. As long as he was able, he would stand, and fight. He'd do it all alone if he could.

Perhaps the burden would have lessened if the Wizarding World would _stop_ living in denial. The ministry still took every opportunity to discredit him publicly, and every time Hedwig brought him a copy of The Daily Prophet he had to brace himself for some new utterly ridiculous article about him being 'fragile and crazy'. That could have been one of the reasons he found it so annoying that Dumbledore found it necessary for him to attend occlumency lessons with Snape. If anything, Harry thought the insight into Voldemorts thoughts were a _good_ thing, it had helped him save Aurthor's life after all, why was everyone in such a rush to break this connection? It could give him valuable clues about Voldemort's plans, and if there was anything he did NOT need now or ever, it was any surprises from that lot. He was apathetic towards practicing or applying himself to get better with Snape's lessons. He was especially curious about what lay beyond the mysterious door that plagued his dreams and even his waking mind now. His reluctance also had a great deal to do with the fact Snape has remained a rather poignant question mark from Harry's point of view as far as the man's true allegiances were concerned. He could just as easily be using this to benefit his 'dark lord' and render Harry's power useless.

He didn't, and doubted he ever would, _trust_ Snape.

It could have been some misplaced bitterness that was clouding his judgment. Snape had given him a hard time since the moment he first walked through the doors of Hogwarts, and it wasn't just a mutual dislike, he seemed to have a personal vendetta against him. And Harry hadn't done anything to 'personally offend' Snape besides 'be famous', as his professor _loved_ to callously remind him.

He gave a sigh and pushed himself off the desk. It was time to go down to the dungeons..

.........

With a sour taste at the back of his tongue, Snape briefly wondered what, exactly, he had done to Albus Dumbledore to make the headmaster take such exquisite pleasure in torturing him. Because, after all, that was what this little task was, wasn't it? And Dumbledore couldn't honestly make him believe for an instant that he didn't know the way this particular assignment would cause Severus' guts to knot and gnaw within him. It was beyond the pale, this abject cruelty.

The sharp clicking of his shoes echoed in the stairwell as Severus descended into the school's underbelly, the acrid and cloying smell of mildew barely masked by candles left smoldering in dusty snifters.

Here Severus Snape held his classes, led his house, and made his home for each term.

Snape paused at the archway leading to the potions corridor, his classroom, office and private chambers lying beyond. With his fingertips, he massaged the cool, smooth skin at his temples and released a heavy sigh.

The life of Severus Snape had never been easy, let alone ideal. He'd struggled and clawed, fought tooth and nail to the point of exhaustion for everything he'd managed to achieve – if anything notable in his life had been worthy of the title of "achievement" – and still more often than not came up short. When he looked back at the threads that formed his life up and until this point, all he saw was a series of loosely strung together disappointments and embarrassments. And now, this was the freshest and by far the most humiliating of them all.

_Help Harry Potter._ Help him defeat the Dark Lord. Help him create a shield in his mind, an impenetrable fortress of steel and brick. Didn't Dumbledore understand what he asked of Snape? Of what was involved? The level of intimacy required to accomplish what he asked, stepping into the head of another, staring deeply into someone's very soul and peeling away the layers like dead skin until you found the center of his strength? Lovers often didn't experience such raw and powerful closeness.

And he had been asked to force such closeness on the one person he wanted the absolute highest amount of distance from.

The door to his classroom stood slightly ajar, the warm light inside spilling onto the floorboards. Snape allowed himself another delirious moment of safety and reflection, long strands of his dark hair slipping forward as his chin dipped toward his chest. Within moments he would be face-to-face once again with The Boy Who Lived, staring deeply into the only set of eyes in the world that still held the ability to rip his heart from his body and create that great empty vacuum inside him. Those eyes that haunted him, even now when he could no longer remember her face entirely, the image blurred and ruined by Harry's own, bearing almost no resemblance to her save those two liquid green pools, poisonous and dangerous and alluring. Even after all these years, still calling to him, soothing him to soporific catatonia.

Asking him to drown.

He had lived for those eyes for what seemed like the only golden era of his youth. Caught in their limpid spell, dwelling within them. And now here came this young boy, the young boy with those eyes who had finally marred her memory and corrupted it beyond repair. Now, every time he saw those emerald green orbs, he was reminded of why he'd never see their original owner again.

For those eyes were set in the mirror image of the man who ruined his school years, who took his only love, and who destroyed his entire life. Every day that he saw young Harry in the hall, he saw the eyes of his mother trapped within the familiar, smirking face of James Potter.

A constant reminder of what he had lost, and the greater whispered intimacies that thief had experienced with what was rightfully his.

Maybe that was why it was so easy to mercilessly drill Harry during his lessons. He couldn't deny the slight perverse pleasure he took from tormenting him like that, watching him slick with sweat and out of breath and actually begging him to stop. Truly, Dumbledore had asked the wrong person to do this, in more ways than one. Snape wasn't above using questionable methods, like using Harry's memories against him. He never thought of himself as a good man. His emotions toward Potter were evidence enough of that.

He sat at his desk and busied himself with grading some papers while he waited for Harry.

No. He didn't feel much like going through all that tonight. Perhaps he'd give Potter the break he so desperately craved doing some blistering chores instead.

……………

Harry had earned himself a late night detention with Snape for some backtalk in class earlier when Snape was mocking him for having to take 'Remedial Potions', which was really the occlumency lesson, but Snape would never pass up the chance to talk down the Harry in class so he used that as an excuse.

_How typical._

Harry walked into Snape's classroom and over to his usual seat. The dank chill of the dungeons seemed to creep in from the edges of his clothing as he was only wearing his white collared button down and standard issue Gryffindor tie. His alertness might have had more to do with the fact that being in Snape's presence alone seemed to put his teeth on edge. He wasn't sure he could pinpoint what caused that feeling, but Snape had this barely restrained dangerous aura that radiated of him like a dark corona. It was a rare thing they were alone together, but when they were, the presence was even more noxious and suffocating.

It was always cold down here, and it didn't seem to be for keeping potions ingredients fresher either.

_It's because the creature that inhabits this place prefers subzero temperatures to feel comfortable._

Harry thought, really starting to contemplate that Snape could be a vampire...

Although this wasn't his first choice in company, the break in his morbid mind spiraling was a bit of a relief. And at least he could vent his spleen rather guiltlessly at Snape if it came to that.

He fixed Snape with a determined look out from under his thick fringe of bangs. His hair stuck out at more obtuse angles than usual do to a lot of restless nights. And with Voldemort back and gathering followers while the ministry turned a blind eye, Harry's appearance seemed to take a steep decline do to worrying about it all. He was paler than usual, and his hair was utterly _inexplicable_. His eyes were slightly sunken but they hadn't lost than fire that made the emerald color almost luminous behind the lenses of his glasses.

Snape didn't look up from his desk right away, so Harry just sat there. It seemed already like he was deliberately trying to annoy Harry by not even acknowledging his presence for so long as he sat there, bespectacled eyes on the professor and attempting to remain as passive and unbothered as possible even though a slight crinkle of irritation formed above his nose. Finally Snape finished what he had been working on and deigned to look up to Harry. He looked more sullen and dangerous than usual, but Harry met his cold dark gaze with a defiant one. Harry never made it a point to submit to Snape's little tantrums and this detention would be no different.

"You'll be washing cauldrons and placing supplies back in the cupboard, Potter." He stated, knowing that by now Harry knew the routine. "Without magic of course, And for Merlin's sake, do not take _all _night." He added, with an almost bored sounding drawl at the end of the sentence, and he returned his attention to the papers on his desk, determined to ignore the boy until he did something that earned him more discipline.

"Yes, _sir_." Harry replied, infusing as much disdain as possible in the last syllable.

Snape didn't look up, but gave a wry sneer at the petulant reply.

So he wasn't in the mood for more occulemency for once. This was surprising. He always had his suspicions Snape secretly enjoyed tormenting him. It did seem like a regular hobby of his anyways, occlumency was just another excuse to do it as often as possible. Harry got up and walked over to the sink where all the cauldrons were and ran the water until it turned warm. He rolled back his sleeves and added some soap, getting to work.

Hours passed in silence between them, Harry lost track of the hour but it was close to 10pm if he were to guess. He finished washing all the cauldrons and was carrying them one at a time into the store room. He was pushing one to the back of a shelf when he noticed a strange blue light coming from the corner of the cupboard. He walked closer, and saw what he recognized to be a pensieve.

He leaned over the basin, the silvery liquid glowing in the darkness and reflecting in his curious eyes. He turned towards Snape's desk, thankfully the professor couldn't see him from where he was. _This was definitely asking for trouble…_ Harry knew he could easily get caught and it may not even be worth it because it's only Snape's memories, but it could reveal the truth about who he was really loyal to if he were to look. But before he had even made a decision he had leaned far enough over the basin to be gently pulled in and he found himself drifting down into one of Snape's memories.

When he finally felt his feet hit something solid he tried to focus in on where he was, he was completely disoriented, then the scene shifted into sharp focus, and he recognized where he was instantly.

…The Boy's Washroom, probably the one on the fourth floor of Hogwarts.

He wasn't alone either.

There was a boy about his age standing at the sink, washing his hands, his back to him. Harry stepped closer, tilting his head to look in the mirror as the boy looked up. For a moment it seemed like he looked right through Harry, and he knew the familiar feeling. This must be a younger Severus Snape. With his greasy messy dark hair and slightly hooked nose and vampire-like complexion, it was the exact image of him, only he was much younger and skinnier.

His thoughts were interrupted by the crash of the door slamming open and Young Snape jumped about as high as Harry did as they both turned to watch none other than what must have been Harry's father come into the washroom. He knew because he could have been Harry's twin, except for his eyes.

Harry was spellbound. He was getting to see what his dad was like when he was young… he had always wondered but never got to see him as he was living like this. But in a sudden rush of motion, the two boys were drawing their wands and..

"EXPELLIARMUS!" James shouted and Snape's wand flung itself out of his grasp. James just laughed and kept his wand pointed maliciously at Snape. "You'll never be fast enough, Snivellus, why even bother trying?" He taunted.

Harry crinkled his brow in confusion, had Snape done something to cause his dad to get revenge?... At least he _hoped_ he wasn't just bullying him for no reason. Because it felt strangely similar to some situations involving Malfoy, and to compare his father with _Malfoy_… Harry suddenly found himself in a panic, hoping what he was seeing wasn't true.

James flicked his wrist and the door to the bathroom gave a click, locking itself, and Snape's awareness of that seemed to make him even tenser. Harry was confused, but his attention was riveted on the two boys. He didn't want to… but he had to see…

"I told you to stay away from Lily." He said, dauntingly circling Snape and shoved him to his knees from behind. "But you just don't seem to want to listen."

"…….." _Snape and his mother knew each other?_

"What am I forced to do to get through to you?" Now there was a distinct threat in his father's voice.

Snape, who had been silent until now, finally spoke up. "She is my friend, I have every right to talk to her, _you_ are the one she _dislikes_."

Clearly something about that phrase made James snap because he suddenly stooped down and jammed his wand up uncomfortably under young Snape's jaw. _"You will pay for that."_

His tone had been dangerous enough, but the silence that stretched on after that was so thick with palpable seething anger that Harry felt it like electricity prickling on the back of his neck. Every person there was just waiting for it, but it didn't mean anyone was ready for that phrase when it came.

"_Touch yourself_, and do it like you do when you think no one is watching, Snivellus."

"………!" Harry felt something in his gut twist uncomfortably and suddenly felt the urge to run out of this memory if he could, why did he need to look in the first place?! How could his father _do _something like this?! He was utterly disgusted but watched the two boys with wide eyes and his jaw slightly slack in shock.

When Snape wasn't doing as he was told, James threatened him again, jamming his wand against his throat so hard he wouldn't be surprised if it bruised him. And finally Snape reluctantly obeyed. Harry watched, horrorstruck, as he unbuttoned his pants and started to coax himself into getting hard, the whole time young Snape's dark eyes were focused on the opposite wall with a severe expression, jaw clenched in anger, and James looked down his nose at him with a satisfied gleam in his eyes.

_No… this can't be real…._

Harry's dad had not only bullied Snape, he practically _sexually harassed _him! And the whole thing was supposed to embarrass Snape and he felt it did an adequate job of that. It was something Harry never should have seen, even now he felt compelled to avert his eyes because of how intimate and humiliating what he was watching was, but his eyes stayed glued on them both.

That would explain why he didn't notice the arm sinking into the memory to rip him out of it, suddenly he found himself swirling through the air and then felt the vice like grip on his arm, and the potions classroom materialized before him again. Knowing who that hand belonged to made Harry wish he could just dissolve and hide under one of the cauldrons.

Snape, enraged beyond anything Harry had ever seen him in, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and shoved him roughly against the blackboard, pinning him there. Harry seemed rather resolved, like he had brought this on himself and vowed to just ride out Snapes rage as he stood imposing over him, and he found he couldn't meet his eyes. He had seen something Snape probably never told a single soul about, and what was surely one of his most embarrassing memories. But what made Harry so troubled was the behavior from his father. He always imagined his father was a great man, but he was every bit as arrogant and cruel as Snape had always made him out to be, if not horribly worse because he would exert his will over someone weaker than him. It was like a knife twisting in his chest to know all of that. The fire in Harry had definitely gone out, and he didn't think he could fight back this time. What would he say if he could? There was no argument, _his father was wrong_.

Clearly, something in Snape had just snapped amidst all his fury at the situation. He looked down at Harry who refused to look back at him with wrathful dark eyes. Now, it seemed like he didn't see Harry anymore, he only saw James. And he felt the only way he would get back some of his pride and even the score would be…

He shoved Harry to his knees, his wand precariously at the boys jaw line.

"……" This was feeling familiar and Harry felt a rush of panic seize him from inside.

"_do. it_." Was the only thing Snape spoke, the two syllables filled with equal amounts of threat and demand. There was no doubt; _he meant it._

_Shit…_

Harry felt his mouth go dry and his breath got stuck in a lump in his throat that he tried to swallow past his adams apple, but otherwise he remained utterly still, afraid to even move. When he didn't obey, Snape deftly twisted his wand against Harry's throat, the once barely there touch, now painfully pushed against the exact place on Harry's neck where his pulse pounded underneath the delicate layer of skin.

The forcefulness of it finally spurred Harry to react. He moved his hand down between his legs and felt the heat rise in his face when he grabbed himself through his slacks, trying to get in the right frame of mind to even _get_ hard lest Snape find another way to take this out on him.

Harry's lips parted and he took shallow breaths, green eyes focused on the opposite wall. He tried to ignore the ironic twist of fate his father brought on his own son, now forced to endure what he had submitted Snape to at his hands. It wasn't that difficult to coax himself to full hardness, he was young and sensitive, even in such a tense situation. He moved his fingers to nimbly undo his slacks and pulled his shaft free of his pants and he flushed in embarrassment when the cool air hit his naked erection.

He was timid at first, conscious of being watched, he encircled his fingers around the base and moving slowly, letting the friction slowly build until he felt the heat start to spread from the core of his body.

Snape watched him with rapt attention, his hardened gaze never straying from what Harry was doing. He watched him first shyly touching himself, sliding his fingers over his shaft, and as he went on, he noticed Harry got more into it and was actually getting fully aroused to the point where he could cum. He pumped his erection in his grip, occasionally letting his thumb drift across the head and the small action caused a rift in Harry's body. The small move drove him crazy, caused his breath to hitch and more fluid to leak from the slit at the head, his thumb swirled through it, spreading it over the head and Harry had to promptly bit his lip to stop a moan from escaping and lidded his eyes. Snape's condescending glare had now shifted to a _very_ interested gaze.

Harry could feel his dark eyes burning a hole through him and for some reason, knowing he was watching just seemed to spur him onward now. He felt that tension start to pool low in his stomach, and Snape suddenly spoke, interrupting his progress.

He moved his wand, and with a flick, undid Harry's belt and shoe laces, sliding his shoes off for him with magic. "Take off your trousers and boxers." Harry had never even considered the idea of being undressed with magic and found it surprisingly kinky. But his nervousness returned at the new demand.

He slowly moved his hands to pull his trousers off his hips, still in his kneeling position, taking his boxers with them. He leaned forward, a palm against the stone floor as he pulled his pants completely free of his legs.

That last position he watched harry bend into was all Snape needed to feel his pants get uncomfortably tighter. And when Harry lifted himself back up to sit on his ankles, he was face to face with Snape's clothed erection and the professor noticed some color rise in his pale face again when his green eyes drifted over it.

Harry resumed touching himself, his soft fingers gliding over the heated skin and he felt a tremble steal through his body. Snape noticed. He stepped around Harry, circling him, wanting to savor this from every angle possible. When he looked down on Harry's back, he lifted the toe of his boot to gently lift the bottom of Harry's white button down up, slowly revealing the curve of his backside.

Harry felt what he was doing and felt his chest spontaneously tighten, but didn't stop touching himself. Suddenly he felt the pressure of Snape's boot steadily increase at the center of his back until Harry was forced forward unto his hands and knees. This felt really ignoble, for all the people for Harry to be on his hands and knees half naked under, Snape had to be the worst one he could think of. But somehow, it was like the hate they felt for each other made this as intense as it was.

Snape admired his backside for a minute or so, then he actually increased the pressure on his back until he was bent all the way over, the side of Harry's face pressed against the cold stone floor.

That was better.

Harry made a sound of discomfort but otherwise didn't seem to resist. Snape glanced down over his round ass, his legs already far enough apart…

That was an amazing view.

He saw the whole curve of his ass, the opening in the crevice of his ass and his balls that were tightened and close to his body, and jutting out underneath his body he could see Harry's erection, he was still only fifteen so he had only extremely sparse hairs and his body was so slender and perfectly unmarred and virginal. How did he never notice or suspect Harry Potter had such a lush plow-able ass?

It was tempting to just bend Harry over the nearest flat surface now but he wanted to play with him some more.

He removed his boot from Harry's back and he circled back to face him as the boy pushed himself back up off the ground. Harry's green eyes hovered on Snape briefly but he still avoided eye contact, and Snape daintily traced his wand tip against Harry's jaw line, not threateningly this time, but encouraged him to straighten up so he was on his knees again, and he subconsciously moved his wand over the boys cheek, as if he were decided what he wanted to have him do next and it was an important decision. It wasn't every day he had The Boy Who Lived, the son of his childhood tormentor, at his sexual disposal and prostrated helpless beneath him.

His wand glided over to Harry's lips, and he traced the curves of them gently, his dark eyes smoldering down on him. Snape replaced the wand with the tip of his thumb and parted Harry's lips with the slightest pressure, and he felt the warm wetness engulf the single digit as he passed between his teeth and felt his tongue glide against him. Harry was beside himself, not knowing what to do so he just let Snape manipulate him at his will for now, the only other appealing option would have been to run, and Harry refused to be a coward.

Finally, it became a little more obvious what Snape wanted to do as he moved his other hand to begin to unzip his pants. He left his whole robe buttoned from his neck all the way down over to his waist, which conveniently the robe parted into two coat tales there, and it was easy to unzip his pants without undoing any other part of his clothing. And Snape pulled out his erection that was hardened like a rod, stiff, large, and perched right in front of Harry's face. Snape moved his fingers from Harry's mouth to his hair instead, where he grabbed him, not roughly, but _insistently._

Harry flushed again when his green eyes landed on Snape's erection. He had never seen another guy's penis, let alone a full-grown man's. He was pretty big, at least when Harry compared it to himself and he always considered himself to be a decent size. He felt his fingers tighten in Harry's messy black hair and the force of it tipped his head back just a little bit and made Harry subsequently gasp, and Snape moved forward until the tip of his cock rested against Harry's lips. He didn't force his way in, he simply waited. Snape almost felt his legs give out from under him when Harry slowly parted his lips to let him inside.

The wet warmth enveloped the head of his cock and Snape actually lidded his eyes and had to adjust his stance to not show that he was shaking with the effort of holding back, and not forcefully thrust himself in to the base like what every nerve ending in his body wanted him to do. He felt that force would be detrimental to his goal and he wanted Harry to stay aroused.

Harry licked his tongue over the head after it passed into his mouth curiously, the action earned him a groan out of Snape that the man tried to seal under clenched teeth and Harry was left to wonder if it was a good or a bad thing. Instead he sucked on the head of his cock experimentally and Snape moved forward, slipping more of his shaft into Harry's mouth and he traced along the ridge with the tip of his tongue. Snape had involuntarily clenched his fingers in Harry's hair and he sounded a little pained gasp around his mouthful.

Snape had waited long enough, he couldn't take any more of Harry's innocent, slow, tasting of him and he wrenched him up by that hand on his hair, forcing him forward over the edge of his desk, some papers and a few other objects sent flying in the chaos. Harry trembled, out of fear or arousal it was pretty hard to decipher. One hand went up to clutch the hand that held him in place by his hair like a vice and the other gripped the edge of the desk. One would never guess it because Snape always wore pretty thick billowing clothing, but he was surprisingly strong. Maybe it was just out of his anger that he was so firm with Harry, his anger at James, or at what Harry witnessed, it was all just a blur now and he needed an outlet for his rage. Harry struggled a bit against the hold, unsure still what Snape was going to do but he felt his other hand smooth over the soft skin of his backside and into the crevice of his ass.

Harry sucked in a breath as a part of his body that was not used to any kind of attention was suddenly feeling the pressure of a finger. Snape must have muttered some kind of spell to lubricate him because he felt a sudden burst of wetness inside that area that made him twist against the table. Another finger was inserted and he felt Snape stretch his tightness apart, preparing him with the swiftness and ease of long practice.

Harry's breath was already sharp and quick when he felt Snape withdraw his fingers, and the professor's silky hot skin of his shaft brushed against the super soft skin of Harry's inner thigh.

"…….!" There were ingrained warning signals that told Harry to fight against this and not let it happen, even if it would do no good, but a less dominant emotion was _curiosity_. He had never had sex before and even though this was not how he envisioned his first time being, he was still going to have sex.

Snape looked down at Harry's profile, his cheek pressed against the desktop, his scar just visible between wisps of fallen black bangs, and his brow furrowed in anticipation above slightly askew glasses, his lips parted and taking in rushed breaths. The out of breath tone in his voice was already so hypnotizing.

Snape guided his erection up between Harry's thighs and as he felt the tip bump against Harry's slick opening, something tensed throughout Harry's body and he heard the boy gasp and then actually shout out as he pushed inside, and a hand shot around to cup over Harry's mouth. He was being slightly gentle at first, but definitely not as gentle as he _should_ have been with a virgin. And being a virgin, Harry was _extremely tight_ around his dick, almost painfully so, but he pushed all the way into that bittersweet pleasure until he filled him up and he felt Harry writhe against it, his glasses slipping from his nose and dropping to the desk.

Harry let Snape's hand muffle his yell under his hand as he felt a blinding stretching pain settle at the base of his spinal cord and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Snape glided his free hand under Harry's body until his slender cool fingers brushed his cock and Harry sounded a muffled groan. Snape sealed his fingers around his shaft and squeezed him to distract him from the pain as he pulled back, and then plowed forward into him, setting a merciless rhythm, driving into his tight heat and Harry shuddered when Snape drifted a finger across the tip of his erection.

Harry felt lost in a haze, pleasured by the fingers and tense at the pain, but the pain steadily began to ebb away the faster Snape went, pounding him into that desk and rocking Harry's whole body with each thrust. The pain started to numb itself...

Snape's orgasm was starting to build as he watched Harry under him, the tension and the violence of it acting like a catharsis as the fingers silencing Harry clenched into his cheek. Keeping Harry's head slightly turned so he could watch his profile, he hovered down over him and breathed ragged into his ear, the sound rough and pushed from the back of his throat, speeding up his thrusts, Harry suddenly felt him hit something inside him over and over again that made his toes curl and moan loudly under Snape's hand.

?!

What _was_ that?

He bit the shell of Harry's ear and the boy made a startled sound under Snape's hand and involuntarily clenched his muscles around Snape's cock. Snape moaned the first true moan against Harry's ear and his body flexed, and Harry felt a sudden splash of wetness inside him, and after a half a minute of letting his orgasm wash over and sink into him, Snape relaxed, and opened his eyes.

Harry was completely out of breath and was still in a dense fog of arousal, but he felt Snape pull back and he tried to look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Snape looked down at him, an unreadable expression in his eyes, but it must have finally begun to dawn on him what he had done, because the rage had dispelled at last.

He flung Harry off the desk to the floor and Harry just stared up at him with wide, disquieted green eyes, he was propped up on his hands, afraid of what he might do next. Finally they locked eyes, and Harry saw the blackness in Snapes eyes was even more opaque than usual, but the professor seemed actually _horrified_ by something.

Harry was wholly unaware that making eye contact may have been the wrong choice, since it was always his eyes that people said made him look like his mother Lily, and Snape harbored a lifelong love for her. It was a conflicting pull of emotions for Snape, compelled to hate Harry just on the basis of who his father was and the uncanny resemblance between them, but he also wanted to protect Harry… or possibly be close to him because he was the only thing left of Lily in this world.

Snape finally mustered what it took for him to say. "_Get. Out_." He said the words as clearly and dangerously as possible and Harry definitely did not need to be told twice. Snape turned, swiftly barricading himself in another room and Harry grabbed his clothes as fast as possible, pulling his boxers and slacks on at once and grabbing his glasses off the desk and fled that place.

Halfway down the hallway, everything just seemed to spin around him, and Harry stopped, leaning back against a wall as he tried to regain his composure before walking out to towards the Gryffindor dorms. He was still completely flushed and out of breath and he hadn't even bothered to re-clasp his pants, all his clothing was erratically askew and he raised a trembling hand to rake through his messy black hair, his knees shook and he was trying to wrap his brain around what had just happened.

_He had just had sex with Professor Snape…_

……….

Draco Malfoy was trolling the dungeon halls on his way up to see if he could catch any student out of bed to punish, preferably a Gryffindor. He was just made a member of the Inquisitorial Squad as well as being a prefect so he had the right to take away house points and deal out punishments. He'd already abused those privileges to his fullest discretion, but it never seemed to get old. Especially with Potter. Venting his frustrations at him would probably be one of his favorite hobbies forever. Nothing cheered Draco up like seeing Potter all flushed with anger.

He was rounding the corner when he saw his favorite outlet against the wall further down the hallway. Malfoy smirked, and had been about to walk over to him and do just as he intended but he noticed something that made him stop in his tracks hesitantly.

First it was Harry's troubled stance, he had a hand up in his hair, shielding his eyes so he didn't notice Draco, and he appeared to be shaking. The second was the complete disarray his clothing and hair was in, even untidier than usual; _highly suspicious_.

On instinct, Draco stepped back around the corner he just came from and watched Harry unseen from the edge. Spying on him before he showed himself would be the wisest route to take because Harry was being very suspicious, and catching him red handed in whatever he was doing would guarentee getting the Gryffindor into trouble.

....Harry felt the urge to just scream because trying to deal with everything at once made his head feel like it was going to explode. And Snape knew Harry wouldn't tell anyone, about any of it. Even though the evidence was currently trickling out his ass and down the inside of his leg, causing him to cringe slightly. The worst of it was Harry's erection still had yet to flag and showed no signs of going away any time soon. Harry was a virgin after all, even though it wasn't the way he imagined he'd have sex the first time it still was **sex**, and Harry had barely even kissed a girl before let alone done all the things he just did. He tried to reason away his arousal with that excuse, and his acceptance of the situation.

Feeling a bit more resolved, he snapped his pants closed, smoothing out his clothing just a little bit and started to walk again, a slight limp in his step now that obviously had Snape to blame for.

As Draco watched Harry he kept drawing blanks as to what was going on. His first guess was that Harry had gotten into a fight with someone or something and that would explain the messed up clothing and hair, but Harry had no bruises or cuts that he could see and seemed to be perfectly fine. His gaze traveled down over his body trying to find a clue..

He did a double take on the front of his pants.

_Was that what it looked like? Harry popped one?!_

Draco didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cringe or run the other way but he just kept staring at Harry regardless.

That's when it may have started to occur to him that Harry might have just shagged someone in the hallway.… it could possibly be sex hair. Draco looked at him with sharp gray eyes and tilted his head slightly, squinting.

_Possibly…._

And finally the most surprising clue dawned on the blonde.

Harry… was leaving Snape's classroom.

He paused at that thought. Trying not to jump to any ridiculous conclusions.

Suddenly he saw Harry walk towards him so he recoiled around the corner.  
_  
What the hell?! Why was he limping like that….?_

_Maybe he really did get in a fight…. No. No one gets hard right after a fight._

He noticed Harry veer out of the hall and up another corridor and he stealthily followed him up the staircase leaving the dungeon. He stayed perfectly unseen as he tailed Harry out unto another floor of the castle and watched him go straight for the washroom. Not knowing what to expect, he peeked inside, seeing Harry disappear into a stall, so Draco quietly entered, setting the door back as slowly and gently as possible and tiptoed to a stall a few down from Harry. From there, he could hear anything he did and when he left the stall he could easily spy on him without being seen. It was the perfect spot. Of course if he was discovered he could just take some house points from him and act as though he just had to take a leak too.

Harry entered the stall and locked it behind him. He didn't sit, but opened his pants again, an arm braced on the door in front of him as he tilted his forehead into it, looking down as he started to touch himself again, now hypersensitive after being neglected for the short time. He sounded a small murmur under pursed lips as he started at a fast pace already. He desperately needed release and he knew if he went back to the dorms he would just toss and turn and resist.

Draco heard him moving around a few stalls over and figured he was only going to do something boring like use the toilet, he expected the illicit activities to take place _afterwards_, but then he heard an unmistakable sound.

_..........Harry is wanking off?!_

Draco wrinkled his nose in Harry's direction.

_……what a dirty boy, and I never knew._

He thought, never expecting the Golden Boy to be out wondering the halls in the middle of the night wanking off in public washrooms.

He wished he didn't think it was so clever to follow him. Now he had to sit and listen to this. He suddenly heard Harry make a sound as he got into it and this time Draco shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

It was followed by a pained moan.

_…..damn, Potter._

Harry moaned, he was at the razor edge of orgasm. He closed his eyes and easily recalled the things he just did, Snape fucking him into the desk harder and harder and finally Harry just exploded, a long loud moan stretching out from his lips that said a lot about how tormented he had been that night. It was of course quiet enough to not be heard by anyone outside, at least that's what Harry hoped as he looked down at the cum that had spilled over his fingers. His shallow breathing began to slow to a normal pace, and Harry left the stall, going to the sink to clean up.

Draco felt completely jarred by the sounds coming out of Harry. He definitely never cared to imagine this side of Harry before but he had successfully made him flush to the very roots of his hair. He made an effort to remind himself that he _hated_ Harry and he was a _boy_.... But it didn't seem to stop him from thinking it was hot.

He suddenly stilled implicitly when he heard Harry leave the stall. The last thing he needed was to be discovered now, he doubted he could talk his way out of it, he'd have to jinx Harry before he even realized it was him and run off if he did open this stall. When he heard the sink running, curiosity was getting the better of him and he couldn't sit still anymore, he extended a hand, and opened the stall door just a crack to watch what he was doing.

He watched, barely daring to blink as Harry washed his hands and then bent over to splash the water in his face, seeming very tired as he did so, then ran his damp hands over the front of his pants, and inside them. Harry hesitated, but then dropped his pants and Draco felt his ears burning again. He watched curiously as Harry wet his hands and ran them back into the bottom most curve of his ass, and then along his inner thighs.

_What the hell could he have possibly been cleaning.  
_  
It took a few seconds for it to click, but when it did, a lewd smile curled at his lip.

_Potter…. I never took you for a ponce, but you just got fucked by a guy didn't you?!_

He wanted so badly to just shout it at him so he could know for sure, it HAD to be the reason for all this! It was the only thing that made sense!

He smirked at Harry as he watched him bend over the sink to grab a paper towel, gray eyes leveling down to his ass.

_You slutty little minx…_

Draco was beside himself, Harry was _gay_… he couldn't wait to spread this around.

_I wonder who you just let-_

He gave a sudden but soft gasp as the last piece of the puzzle fell into place, unable to wrap his brain around what he knew must have transpired..

Harry patted himself dry and put all his clothes back into place, he looked into the mirror at himself, not happy with how utterly distressed he still looked even after relieving himself. He looked as bad as he felt. But he turned and left, heading for the dormitories and his bed, hoping he could surrender to a dreamless sleep for once.

Draco was still in his hiding spot after Harry left, jaw slack in terror and eyes wide and unseeing as he realized what it all meant.

Harry was leaving Snape's classroom….

_……**Professor Snape** fucked Harry._

xxx

and so it begins xD

comments?


	2. Washroom Confrontation

Snape paced the room, the sunlight washing into the sitting room area of his chambers and folded over his dark figure as he circled around the entire space, his mind still in a state of perpetual panic and confusion even now that it had been two whole days since it happened. He felt at least a bit relieved in the time that had passed that Harry didn't seem to have told anyone about it, but he had assumed for the most part he wouldn't….

It was strange that any single person could feel satisfaction and guilt at the _same _time, cause that's exactly what Snape had been feeling since then. He felt satisfied at what he had done to Harry, because he got at least a little bit of revenge (albeit more satisfying than a hundred detentions) for what had been done to him by his father, and he at the same time got to possess, at least for a few moments, the last bit of Lily that was left in the world. And from that… stemmed the _guilt_. He was supposed to be protecting her son and instead he treated him exactly how James had treated him in the past. Even though that should have felt good, it gave Snape the sensation he had been poisoned, because he had taken pleasure in stooping to his level. He got to taste what it was like being on James side of things and it was …._sweet_. At least with Harry it was. But at the same time Snape knew exactly how Harry felt because he had been there, he suffered through that hell for years and as much as he disliked Harry, he wouldn't wish that kind of pain on him. He wasn't James, and although it seemed safe to think them one and the same, Snape had to let it go, and realize Harry was different.

He remembered so vividly the sounds Harry made and the hazy arousal in his emerald eyes. It was a maddening memory. One that cropped up every time he closed his eyes to try and wipe the slate of his mind clean of all the chaos. He had to try and forget how intoxicating Harry was when he was like that. He was not only Lily's son, but he was also a bloody _student_, and an _underage_ one at that. It wasn't only his job that hung in the balance but his _immortal soul_. It was very wrong for him to lust after Harry, but it was hard even for Snape to deny what he desired. He had done it so long after all, with Lily…

He stopped his pace as he entered a square of golden light from the window, the brightness of it seemed to bring him back from his thoughts and he looked up, walked over and shut the window, about to draw the curtains over it and shut himself up in darkness again when his gaze drifted down through the panes to the grounds, and he saw a familiar figure trekking across the lawn to some trees….

……………

Harry shoved his hands in the pockets of his navy hoodie as he took the sloping green grounds of the castle at a relatively slow pace. He had been separating himself from Ron and Hermoine a lot in the past two days just for some time to be alone and think. He had to try and piece everything back together again. Even now, so much still confused him. But he still surprisingly felt a strange acceptance of Snape's actions. If anything he could understand why he did it, perhaps not why he had gone so far, but he still understood what drove him to. Perhaps Harry had just been feeling a burdened atonement from finally discovering what his father had done to Snape without even realizing he was doing so. Even though consciously, Harry _didn't _feel he had to pay for his father's mistakes. So he didn't rage against Snape, he just felt a sickness at the image of his father being tarnished so definitively.

It didn't help that Draco was suddenly acting differently around him too. If he could fool Ron and Hermione into thinking he 'just needed time to study or practice Quidditch' or whatever his excuse was, then there was no reason for Draco to notice the change in Harry's behavior. Yet instead of being the pompous prick he usually was and trying to instigate a fight, or even borderline_ flirting_ with Harry, he had been keeping his distance, and simply stared at him openly. Harry acted like he didn't notice but it was pretty obvious, as though Draco barely bothered to hide it and yet when Harry would glance back at him he would drop his gaze and act like he was focused on something else. It was like he was trying to read something in Harry, like somehow he knew about all the conflict going on inside him…. _But that was impossible._

Harry stopped halfway to the trees, distantly feeling he was being watched, and turned, bespectacled eyes scanning the area but saw no one.

It wasn't only the image of his father that tormented him, Harry had woken up the last two nights sweating and hard as a rock dreaming about_ Snape_. The whole memory of that encounter was like a curse following him around and driving him mad with arousal. It was these physical urges that confused him even more, because until that day Harry had a healthy attraction to the _opposite_ sex, and now he was lusting after and getting hot over the memory of Snape, a teacher, and _a man_, fucking him into his desk.

Harry swallowed uncomfortably at the thought and continued on his walk to the trees. He could never entertain the idea that he was attracted to Snape, it was just _ridiculous_. He had to accept however that he did enjoy the way Snape made him feel. He had single handedly opened something up in Harry that had been dormant until now.

What was worse about this afternoon's time alone was that tomorrow was Monday, and that meant Potions Class. He felt entirely unready to face Snape again so soon after what happened. Perhaps he could get a skiving snack box from the twins and get sent to the nurse? No… he would have to face him sooner or later. It was useless to try and put it off, yet he still didn't know if he could handle being so close to him. What would he do? What would he say? Would things be different? Everything felt so uncertain and maybe that was the scariest thing about it all..

He spent the rest of the afternoon wondering around on the grounds alone, but ran into the Hogwarts flock of thestrals and they gave him adequate company. He liked being around something that didn't expect him to talk and laugh and act like everything was fine when it certainly wasn't. It was for those reasons he also postponed his Dumbledore's Army meetings and avoided Cho Chang, who was supposed to be his girlfriend. He knew he couldn't go on like this, he had to at least do _something _to ease his troubled thoughts, especially about his father. He made the decision to contact Sirius through the Gryffindor common room fireplace that night and ask him if there was any chance what he saw was just something Snape invented…. Even though he knew he was asking for a miracle to allow himself to hope that.

………………..

Harry sat at breakfast the next morning, thankfully getting there well before Ron and Hermione. He made it a point to wake up earlier so he could walk to Potions alone and think over what Sirius had told him. He had some waffles in front of him but he was more or less just poking them with his fork and pushing the blueberries around as he leaned his cheek against a fist.

He crept downstairs in the middle of the night and called for Sirius through the fire, he appeared and asked him what was wrong, clearly thinking it must have been some serious emergency for Harry to contact him this way. Harry felt sort of embarrassed when he said he just needed to ask him something, but Sirius just smiled and asked what was on Harry's mind.

He recounted the story about what he had seen in Snape's pensieve, however, he found himself unable to tell him the details of what James had really done to Snape, so he just made it sound as though James bullied him a little more than what was necessary. Harry asked him if it was true, if James had really done things like that and Sirius looked like he felt a little regretful, and he went on to say the James was just young and people do foolish things when they are that young. Harry didn't say so, but he felt it was a paltry excuse, because that was how old Harry was now, and he would never do something like that. Sirius seemed to notice his disappointment because he went on the assure Harry that his father was a good man. And that was the end of their conversation.

It was the first time Harry had felt disappointed in his father, and the feeling ate away at him the rest of the night and continued still at the breakfast table. He looked at the clock and he figured to be safe he should leave, Ron and Hermione could come down and he wanted to avoid their questions for now. He rose and left the relatively empty grand hall and made his way up the stairs. He needed to kill a little bit of time so he thought he'd go to the library or something. Almost there, he swung into the lavatory for a second to splash some water in his face. He walked over to the mirror, turning the faucet on and set his glasses down, he splashed the icy water in his face and looked hard at his reflection in the mirror, the same way he might have before an important match to calm himself down.

_You can do this, just act like you are completely over what happened. Don't let him think it got to you._

When he put his glasses back on it dawned on him the lavatory he happened to enter was the exact one he saw in Snape's pensieve. It was all exactly the same as it was then, of all the places for Harry to be in to try and get his mind off what happened, he was certainly picking a poor place to spend his free time.

He was startled out of his train of thought with the door slamming open suddenly and he turned to see Malfoy standing there, looking equally as displeased to see him. Something about this seemed so familiar, like it was an exact mirror of what he had seen, only now he was in Snape's place. It was a disconcerting thing to realize, especially with him previously comparing his young father to Malfoy, and now it was as if he were playing his role in a play or something. He knew exactly how to open the door and how to look at him.

Draco may have backed off for a while, but that didn't mean he was planning to _forever_. He was simply trying to figure out what the hell was going on and trying to find any clue on Harry. He didn't want to believe his first conjecture to explain his odd behavior, but something in him told him not to dismiss it, especially when Snape had been acting equally as strange. He avoided contact with him cause he was unsure of his ability to act as though he hadn't seen and heard what he did, because as much as it _should_ have disgusted him, it seemed to do the _opposite_. Something had just been changed between them and they could never go back to the way they were, Draco was fairly certain of that. And although Harry was wholly unaware of that change, he would know as soon as they spoke. So when Draco flung the bathroom door open, he wasn't exactly _expecting_ to see Harry there, but once he locked eyes with him it would have seemed moronic to just turn around and leave so he strutted in with his usual arrogant swagger, completely unperturbed by Harry's annoyed gaze.

He walked around to the sink two down from Harry and washed his hands, then acted as though he was checking his hair in the mirror. He had to take a leak but felt a little uncomfortable with the idea of Harry being present.

When Harry realized Malfoy was not going to throw any rude comment his way he gave the boys profile a funny look, aware in the change in behavior, but grabbed a paper towel to dry his hands.

_What's up with him…_

Draco gave a slight sneer as he glanced at Harry out of the corner of his eye. Keeping a closer eye on Harry wasn't getting him the answers he needed, so he would have to interrogate him in some way to see if he could find any answers. Draco was getting really impatient, and Harry's little 'act' wasn't fooling him for one minute. If anything it just made Draco even _more _irritated.

"What are you doing up so early? Cho keeping you up with your all night snogging seasons?" He threw out there, and he let his silver gaze drift over to Harry to examine his reaction, it was definitely a little more tame than the things they had exchanged in the past, even his delivery was slightly less haughty than usual, it still sounded condescending, but there was more curiosity in his voice now.

Harry tossed the paper in the bin and turned to give the other boy his full attention, seemingly unfazed by the insinuation. "What's the matter, _jealous_?" And there was a single mindedness in his steady challenging green eyes that made it obvious it was Cho he was insinuating Draco was jealous over, not Harry.

Draco looked back at him, feeling suddenly jarred not only by the response but the look in Harry's deep green eyes. What Harry had meant to do was get Draco angry, but instead he was just being awkward instead of taking the bait. Harry furrowed his eyebrows at Draco as the blonde flushed a little and turned back to the sink, shutting off the water and looked generally uncomfortable.

"What's with you." He said, following Draco's example and drying his hands and trying to find meaning in the awkwardness Draco forced on them both.

"What's with _me_?!" Draco said suddenly and rather forcefully, turning an angry gaze on Harry that had him gawking, shocked at the sudden reaction. "_You_ are the one who's been acting weird! What the hell is going on!"

Harry turned his eyes away from Draco and replied very firmly. "I don't know what you are talking about." In the same way he said it to Ron and Hermione when they asked him that similar question.

Draco felt the slow burn of irritation slither through him at that, he wanted to just shout it at Harry, and let him_ try_ and deny it. "I saw you leaving Snape's classroom on Friday night. You going to try and tell me that nothing funny is going on still?!"

Harry just snapped at being so forcefully confronted about something he wanted to bury so deep that no one would ever see it. He rounded on Draco, and backed him up into the opposite wall, his fists clutching the front of his robes threateningly.

Harry had been acting relatively docile, so the sudden violence took Draco by surprise and he just stood there pinned against the wall and looked down into his eyes, feeling something weird flutter inside at the close proximity.

"You _saw _me?" Harry demanded, clearly frantic at the idea Draco might be able to put things together from that alone.

Draco had tangled his slender fingers in Harry's robes but didn't seem to be making an effort to push him off. He was in dangerous territory, dare he admit how much he really saw? "Yeah, I saw you looking like you had just been **fucked sideways** by _someone_."

Harry didn't react immediately, his focus drifted from Draco's face, he felt stupid that he didn't realize he was being watched, and of all the people to see him… He felt the heat rise in his cheeks and felt utterly furious about it at the same time.

Draco watched Harry's expression intently and even felt himself leaning in closer in the smallest increments until he felt Harry's breath on his lips. When he saw the flush enter Harry's pale face he knew what he said had to be true. Harry suddenly lifted his eyes back to lock unto Draco and the darker greens of his eyes made him freeze, all it would have taken was a few more inches and they would kiss.

Harry shoved himself off of Draco, instantly breaking the closeness. "You are imagining things, I can't believe you would insinuate something so mental." He said dismissively.

Draco felt slight disappointment when he had pulled away, but had he really wanted to _kiss_ Harry? What was he doing to him. He felt like he was going crazy.

"In case you forgot, I have a _girlfriend._" He said, as though arguing that Draco really had imagined seeing him there. "And as much as you seem to _wish_ I was gay, the way you _constantly hit on me_ and all, I am _straight_." He said, as though smashing the gavel and ending the whole argument.

Draco actually started questioning himself at that, but no, he knew what he saw and he knew Harry was hiding something. And he felt the cleansing power of hate wash over his confusion at Harry's insult. Mostly because at least recently, with this unexpected attraction towards Harry, it was kind of... _true.._

He walked up to him, getting in his face and taking the height advantage he had on Harry, jabbing his pointer finger in the middle of the other boy's chest threateningly. "You are not fooling me, _Potter_. Something really funny is going on with you and Professor Snape and I don't mean like funny 'haha' like '_what the hell is going on here'_ funny." He narrowed his cold silver eyes down at Harry who seemed unperturbed by how forceful he was being, and just glared right back up at him. "I am going to find out what it is and you better believe me, _it won't be pretty when I do._"

Now he was outright _threatening_ him and although Harry was a little nervous at Draco's determination, he knew he had no proof whatsoever. Suddenly Draco lifted a hand to drift slender pale fingers over Harry's jaw line and he was so stunned by the sudden breach in protocol between him and his adversary that he froze, and Draco's face loomed in very close to his, close enough to easily kiss him and it seemed like that was his intention, but instead he whispered… _"Don't forget to wank off before you leave."_

And with that he dropped his hand, Harry's green eyes were wide and unseeing as he registered what he said meant, his lips slightly parted in surprise, and Draco actually smirked darkly at him, and with that he left Harry alone in the lavatory.

xxx

This round goes to Draco ;D  
comments?


	3. Make Love, Not War

Harry seethed as he stalked back and forth in the washroom, once he stopped to kick a door to a stall and it swung open with a violent crash and hung limply on it's hinges in the wake of Harry's outburst. He wrung his hands in his hair and just wanted to scream as he practically shook with rage.

_Malfoy **knew**?!_

This couldn't be happening to him. How long was he going to be forced to suffer embarrassment from that night, how long would it follow him around, would everyone know about it before the end?!

_Well… everyone will know about it **now**…_

He said to himself, knowing that if Malfoy knew he could have it all over the school within hours… _minutes_ even. But.. something was strange about it, if he knew before why had he not told anyone else?

So then it dawned on him…

_He wants to protect Snape._

Of course, why would he open his mouth and let Snape get fired, or even worse, sent to jail? He was Snape's little favorite, his fucking _pet_. Malfoy would never want to lose him. This could be a _good_ thing, it could mean he could possibly count on Malfoy to keep his mouth shut, and if no one else knew anything, he could just act like it never happened and that would be the end of it.

If only it were _that_ easy..

He thought, calming down significantly and raising his gaze to look at his reflection.

_It was time for Potions class…_

…………………

It seemed like every step in the direction of that classroom required enormous effort, because every molecule in his body wanted to stay as far away from it as possible. It seemed like he was facing the door too soon and since he felt he couldn't put this off any longer, he opened the door and went inside, claiming his desk as quickly as possible, his heart pounding in his ears the whole time.

Ron turned around to watch him sit. "Where were you this morning, Harry? You were gone before I even woke up and then you weren't at breakfast."

….Harry hoped Snape wasn't near enough to hear that he had been acting funny and dodging his friends, since he was currently to nervous to look to the front of the class and see if he was even there, he very well could have been near enough though.

"Sorry, I had some last minute homework to get done so I went to the library, you know things have been busy lately, it's hard to get everything done." He said, offering him a shy, uncertain smile and Ron smiled back, but looked over at Hermione dubiously, as though they had talked before to each other about not pushing too many questions on Harry since he was obviously troubled by something he didn't want to talk to them about.

It should have relieved him but it only seemed to make him _more _uncomfortable.

_God, was a guy not aloud any privacy anymore?!_

He wasn't obligated to tell them _everything_ all the time, and they shouldn't talk about it behind his back if he feels like keeping some things to himself.

Suddenly Snape's voice resounded in the classroom and Harry's eyes were instantly glued to the desktop and refused to wander from it again.

"Turn to page 592, you will be making a Calming Draught, turn in your viles at the end of class on my desk."

Harry almost smirked at that. He could certainly _use_ a Calming Draught right now, he was so high strung from everything that had been going on, but he quirked a brow. It seemed as though Snape didn't want to go through any long lectures today. Harry had never stopped to consider the way _Snape _might be feeling, could it be it bothered his equally as much?

As students got out their cauldrons and retrieved ingredients and got further along in the assignment, Snape started to stalk down the isles and looked over each students shoulder as they worked, finding things to correct. Harry felt tenser the closer he got to him and Ron, until finally it was their turn..... and Snape just walked right past them.

Harry felt himself hold his breath as he passed by, and then felt suddenly relieved. So they were just going to ignore each other's existence now? This was actually a little _better_ than before.

Draco had looked up from what he was working on to watch Snape as he approached Harry and when he just passed him by without a word Draco's brow furrowed in irritation. He was right, something strange was going on, and he'd be damned if he was just going to let it go on right under his nose. Snape actually looked _tentative_ as he passed Harry, and Harry looked tense as he did so. Never before have they ever acted this way around each other and Draco had to ask himself if they would act that way after fucking or not.

_Dammit, nothing made sense anymore._

Snape had made the decision before class that he would give Harry space and that he would not be able to talk to him for awhile. Things needed time to calm down if that were at all possible. He realized he couldn't ignore Harry _forever_, but for now it was the only choice. Having him so close again was torture. As he passed by him, he actually inhaled and felt Harry's scent assault his senses and then the vividness of that night was even more real than a memory in that instance. He wanted to recreate it with him _now_. Any excuses he had for holding back before seemed unimportant in comparison.

Obviously Snape was more than capable of controlling himself _during class time_, so he just returned to his desk, a safe distance away from Harry and went back to writing to distract himself from the things being so close to Harry stirred in him.

Harry made every attempt to ignore Snape as well, and act like he wasn't bothered by any of it, when in reality he got equally if not _more_ tense when Snape would get too close to him. It was almost enough to incur a physical reaction in Harry too. Listening to Snape's low, iron clad in satin voice, and feeling him pass by just reminded him of the things Snape did to him …._and how good it felt_.

It went on like this for another two weeks. The tension never seemed to 'calm down' as Snape said he would wait for. He fantasized equally as much about Harry as Harry spent nights dreaming about Snape. None of it showed any signs of going away. It was a night that would haunt them both forever it seemed.

Draco had gone back to leaving Harry alone because he couldn't find any evidence to back his accusation on. Even if he was going to keep his mouth shut for Snape's sake, he could still torment Harry about it in private, that would have obviously been fun for him but the more he watched Harry, the more he was doing nothing suspicious anymore. He had even stopped taking 'Remedial Potions'. The only thing that was suspicious was Snape's behavior toward Harry in class. It was suddenly vastly different than what he had been used to. It used to be he never missed a chance to put Harry down or give him a detention or embarrass him in front of the class. Now, in the two weeks after that night, neither of them had said a word to each other or even made _eye contact_. Something had definitely happened but could he be so sure all of this was because Snape banged Harry?

....Everything pointed to _yes_, but he still wanted to know beyond a doubt…

Finally Snape decided he couldn't ignore the need to continue Harry's occlumency lesson, so he would have to break their stalemate, no matter how awkward things had gotten between them. He had to bury those desires forever and just be his teacher again. It really was absurd that he was letting Harry of all people get under his skin and make him feel so uncomfortable. The idea he _needed_ him in any way was just preposterous, he would get a handle on this situation and reel it back from the crazy place it had degraded to. Harry was his student. Nothing more. It's time they both be reminded of that fact.

So it was during another uncomfortable lesson that Snape made his move. The students were doing an essay near the end of class about their lab activity, so Snape ventured up behind Harry's desk, and leaned over his shoulder, intent on saying this quietly and without making a scene.

Harry was all but used to the way things had settled to be in class. He just pretended Snape wasn't there and tried to get his work done, so it would explain why when someone he made every effort to believe _ceased to exist_, leaned over him and spoke softly, invading the wide boundaries they had set for one another, Harry was so startled he almost fell out of his chair. Snape straightened, not expecting such a reaction and everybody's attention went to the two of them.

Harry flushed to the very roots of his hair and Snape looked down at him displeased. "I have to ask you to stay after class, Potter." He said, and turned on his heels, returning to his desk. Everyone had that 'wtf' look on their face as they looked at Harry, and he wanted to dissolve and seep into the cracks of the stone floor to escape.

Harry was left to imagine what he could have wanted at a request like that. It must have been to talk about what happened and Harry felt like he'd rather _die _than do that, why would Snape even suggest it? They were perfectly content ignoring each other's existence the past weeks. Or perhaps he wanted more revenge? ...now to that idea, Harry felt a twinge between his legs that was the all too familiar arousal caused by that nights memories.

"…….."

He started to think he was losing his mind.

He did as he was told and stayed in his seat as the other students collected their books at the end of class and exited. Ron gave him a somewhat pitying expression but Hermione was pulling him along out of the classroom and Harry couldn't help but look rather somber as she did so, leaving him _alone_ in the classroom with Snape.

When Snape was sure everyone was well clear of his classroom, he looked up to Harry, who seemed to be acting rather stiff. He laced his fingers together and set them in front of him on his desk, determined to get through this conversation. "I think you know what this is about."

Harry actually felt himself sweat a little, and finally found the courage to meet his professor's gaze. Austere green eyes gazed at him from behind his glasses, he didn't betray the discomfort he felt anywhere in those eyes. Harry had always found the strength he needed in himself when forced to face certain harsh realities about his life, and this would fall under the category of 'hard things to confront'.

Snape didn't seem to falter when faced with Harry's stern look, but inside he felt some of his defenses wither when he met those vibrant green eyes. "It was wrong of me to do that to you, it won't happen again."

Harry's eyelashes fluttering to blink seemed to be his only initial response. He held his gaze, but Snape had that impenetrable mask in place over his human face he liked to use to conceal any emotion.

Well, that was _unexpected.._

To hide the slight disappointment he felt, Harry lowered his eyes. And it was disappointment that it _wouldn't happen_ _again_. Harry was shocked at the apology, he supposed it was the only kind of apology there would ever be between him and Snape though.

"I.. understand why you did it." Harry replied, he thought he did anyways, in reality Harry's grasp on the situation could have been a little off. But he knew it was mostly because of his father, and that much he understood.

Snape seemed to be taken quite off guard by that statement. He never expected Harry to be anything but angry about what happened. It was also the first time he considered Harry might have been ashamed of how his father acted, and this was an entirely new side of Harry that Snape had never seen, it was completely unexpected.

"Come over here." Snape asked, wanting Harry to approach his desk.

Harry knew, he loathed Snape as much as he did they first times they met, he loathed him for how he'd ruined the image of his late father, and even more now for taking control of him so _easily_. Because Harry stood and walked to the front of his desk, happy to do as Snape told him this time. When he looked up to him Snape gave him a severe look, searching Harry's eyes for something, those inky blackened eyes looking through him and making his heart pound.

It felt like it did those times Snape would enter his mind in occulemency lessons, and he truly hoped he wouldn't at the moment. He hoped feeling this way, this tangible pull and tension between them, was normal since Snape was the only person he had ever done anything physical with….

_That really was a pathetic thought._

He wanted to blame Snape for all of it… his anger, his confusion, everything.

"It's important we continue the occlumency lesson, that's why I am offering you this truce."

So Snape gave Harry what he wanted, it would be easy to slide back into the hate after that, instead of the awkward tension that had held sway over their lives since then. At least it was comfortable, it wasn't confusing and arousing and disgusting and everything else he had been feeling.

"I figured as much." Harry replied in a taciturn tone.

Once again Snape couldn't say why he was so committed to getting Harry to master occlumency. So committed he would even _apologize_ to the brat. It was just easier to let Harry hate him so he just let him do so, it just meant he could hide everything he was feeling behind that hatred too.

"Come to my classroom after supper tonight and we'll continue." Snape said resolutely, sounding as though protesting his authority would not be aloud at this point so Harry buttoned his lips, and turned to leave.

Just like that everything was going back the way it was, but with so much left unsaid, could it ever really be the same again?

His day went on rather fast do to thinking about what he would face that night. It seemed unavoidable. There was a very real chance Snape would see some compromising things in Harry's head when he would test him and there was nothing Harry could do to stop it. For once… well, _twice_; he felt totally helpless to stop what was coming.

As he stood up to head out of the great hall, Hermione encouraged him to try his best at occlumency and it was the first time Harry actually considered _listening_ to the advice. Maybe trying to keep Snape from seeing embarrassing things would actually be the inspiration he needed to make him better at it? It was a laughable idea but he just gave her an ambivalent smile and headed off for the dungeons.

Harry entered the Potions classroom a few minutes later and set his book bag down on his desk as Snape came in from another room.

"Take a seat." He said, obviously in no mood to fuck around.

Harry just did as he was told and took his seat in the usual chair they used for these lessons, as he wrapped his fingers around the arm rest he realized his palms were sweaty.

_Here we go…_

He thought, swallowing rather thickly as Snape approached him, drawing his wand.

"Clear your mind." He demanded, and Harry sealed his eyes shut and tried his hardest to do so.

Suddenly Snape said the incantation and was in his mind, and for at least the first few moments, Harry was successful in keeping the things he needed to hide, hidden. This was the first time he showed any signs of improvement.

However, Snape must have been being a lot harder on Harry because he pushed past the wall he had up, and almost immediately was in the memory of that night Harry saw into his pensieve. It played out the key parts of it inside Harry's head from his perspective, and the rushed erotic encounter between them was as real as the night itself. Then it shifted to something else, he saw Harry leaving his classroom and going to the washroom. Harry quickly tried to push Snape out of his mind before he saw it but it was too late, he saw what exactly Harry went there for and then finally he shoved Snape back out of his mind, sweaty and out of breath. It was just like it happened all over again and Snape just stood there in front of him, at a loss for words.

Suddenly he grabbed harry by the front of his white shirt aggressively, startled him in the process, and Harry looked up to him as he bent over him.

"You… _enjoyed_ it?" He asked.

The question seemed redundant at this point and even with the answer obvious, harry replied with an empty glare. "_No."_ He wanted it to be true, but he knew that even if he wasn't attracted to snape, he liked the way he made him _feel _that night.

Snape gave him another stern look and dropped his gaze down into Harry's lap, Harry followed his gaze but bashfully looked away. He had tented his slacks.

Snape released him and took his seat opposite Harry. He had resolved to be a little _nicer_ to Harry after what happened, and that meant less forceful, but with that new knowledge, he couldn't resist the temptation.

"Come here." He beckoned, in a much softer tone but it still sounded like a command.

Harry knew that he meant to add _'and I'll please you again'_ at the end of that sentence just by the look on Snape's face. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth nervously, thinking…. He made the decision to just surrender to this, because he knew how good it felt.

He locked eyes with Snape and there was something really exotic about the deep green color in his eyes now. Harry stood, and took the few paces that separated them hesitantly, when Snape was within arms distance, he shot a hand out to grab Harry by the wrist and flipped him around, pulling him into a sitting position in his lap. With that hand still on his wrist to stifle any struggling, the other snaked around his body, fanning fingers over his lower stomach and harry tensely leaned back against him. Snape turned his head to breath against his ear, his nose brushing against the stray longer hairs around his ears. Harry's breathing was instantly audible through his parted lips.

He swept his palm lower down Harry's body teasingly close to where his veiled erection was, Harry's gaze stayed focused on the path of that hand, and then finally cupped his palm against it and squeezed him. Harry sucked in a breath and gave a small pleasurable purring sound. Snape smirked against his ear.

He would be lying if he said he couldn't easily get _addicted_ to the little sounds Harry made when he touched him. He was just _so..._

He squeezed him again, stroking him through his pants and Harry tipped his head back just slightly over Snape's shoulder, another luscious sound coming out of him.

He didn't know what it was about the way Snape touched him, it must be that he is just more experienced and knows how to get him going but it was _heavenly_. It seemed strange someone he disliked so much could hold the key to the kinds of pleasure Harry had never felt before.

Harry straightened his neck again at that.

"W-why are you doing this?" He questioned, unsure that he even wanted to know the answer or that he was right in asking.

Snape stilled his hand.

_Why was he doing this?_ He supposed the truth wouldn't do for an answer.

"I thought you _liked_ it." He offered, sounding like he was sure now that Harry did like it, and hoped he wouldn't back out.

Why was Snape doing this… he hated his father and that's why he embarrassed Harry. What reason could he have to want to continue being physical with him?

"I do..." Harry swallowed.

Snape ran a hand through Harry's hair, an unconscious act that was almost _tender_, and caused Harry to bite his lip softly at the endearment.

"It's for the same reasons you like it." He sufficed, keeping his tone as schooled and blank as ever, but something about it seemed silkier than usual.

"I.. make you feel good?" Harry asked shyly.

"I would have thought that were _obvious_." He said, that dark sardonic tone coming back, but just in case Harry was still going to be oblivious he shifted his weight under him and Harry could instantly tell he was sitting on Snape's erection, and flushed deeply.

Snape actually felt amused at his embarrassment, and smirked at him. If he didn't watch himself, he could actually start to _like_ Harry.

There was still so much left unsaid between them, but he figured it could wait.

Harry leaned back into him again, turning his head slightly towards Snape and he whispered shyly, his nose tipped against the other mans jaw line.

"…_touch me?" _He pleaded, with endearing hesitation.

Snape smirked and he continued what he was doing before, fondling Harry through his pants, and Harry breathed shallow again. With his other hand Snape moved to unbutton Harry's shirt, starting from the bottom and took his time, teasing Harry's erection as he went, egged on by his little noises. He finally reached the collar of his shirt and left it buttoned there, the tie still knotted loosely at Harry's neck, and he smoothed his hand over the newly exposed skin of his chest. Harry purred as his fingers glided over his soft skin, and he lidded his eyes, feeling like he was being coaxed into some kind of pleasure coma.

He swirled a thumb over his nipple and he felt Harry's spine arch, subsequently pushing his ass into his erection, Snape suddenly clenched his teeth at the pressure. He opened Harry's pants and pulled his shaft free.

Harry felt the urge to blush once his erection hit the cool air, the thing jutted out in front of him painfully hardened. He stroked him gently and Harry moaned in his ear and pressed into him again. The way Harry's face drifted towards Snape, all he had to do was turn his head, and he caught Harry's lips in a lush kiss. It was tender at first, Harry's cool chaste lips pressed innocently against his and Snape could hardly stand it, he tilted his head and increased the pressure, parting his lips and tasted Harry's mouth fully, and the boy made another soft moan into the kiss as it morphed into wildness.

Harry had never kissed anyone like this before, kissing Cho was just soft and wet, this was a hot meeting of open mouths and he could feel Snape's tongue brushing against his to match the friction he felt as the man stroked his erection. It was so blindingly impassioned that Harry already felt on the verge of exploding. He jolted when he felt Snape swirl a finger across his head, smearing the fluid that leaked there and he promptly bit Snape's lower lip with a moan.

It was on accident, but Snape's eyes shot open and he watched Harry pull back from the kiss.

"Sorry.." He said, obviously thinking he hurt him.

Snape just blinked. "It's fine, I just didn't expect you to do something that.." He wanted to say _kinky_ but couldn't bring himself to, he slowed his pace over Harry's erection cause he could tell Harry was already on overload. Harry took some deep breaths and leaned his head back over Snape's shoulder, out of breath already.

Snape was more than anxious for some kind of release but he felt going slow this time with Harry was what was best. He still slipped a hand between them and down into Harry's slacks and spread his fingers over one of his cheeks, squeezing him as he kissed the boys neck.

When Harry felt the cold spidery fingers spread over his ass he jolted again, almost rising up off his lap. He felt the hand massaging the tender plump skin there and he drifted a hand back up behind him, reaching the ends of Snape's hair by his neck and let his fingers toy with it idly.

Snape glided the fingers down to the crevice of his ass and toyed with the opening there gently. Harry sucked in a breath and instantly got tense.

"You don't want me to?" Snape whispered into his ear.

"Uh.." Harry stuttered slightly, a chill rising on his flesh at the hot breath on his ear. "It just… kind of hurt last time."

"We can go slower this time." Snape offered, hoping he could convince Harry but would still leave it up to him to decide.

Harry rolled his bottom lip under his teeth again, looking thoughtful. "Okay, I want you to."

Snape smirked and resumed his gentle prodding of Harry's entrance at that, he muttered the same spell he used before and Harry felt the slight lubrication invade that area again. He circled one digit in the ring of muscle before pushing inside, and Harry tensed a little at the intrusion, but slowly relaxed a little more, and Snape inserted the second finger, pushing up into him and Harry whimpered slightly, he waited for Harry to adjust before working him, pushing the fingers in and out and scissoring them, at the same time he stroked Harry's cock, using the friction to help relax him.

He continued like this for a while until Harry felt ready to him, and he withdrew the fingers.

"Get on your knees."

Harry stood up and moved to the floor, crouching over on his knees. Due to his inexperience he resolved to just let Snape direct him for now. Snape got up and positioned himself behind Harry, unclasping his pants. He didn't like how he would be forced to take Harry on the cold stone floor of his classroom, but it would have to do before he could take Harry into his bed.

…….so now he was planning to get Harry to do this _again_? He tried to not think about what would happen afterwards and just enjoy that he had him _now_.

Harry looked back at Snape over his shoulder and watched his professor pull his erection out of his pants and started to feel a little anxious. Snape pulled Harry's pants free of his legs before he moved up behind him, his hips flush against Harry's ass as he leaned over him, pushing his shirt up to reveal the whole length of Harry's smooth back. Harry felt Snape's erection brushing against his inner thighs and then felt the man's hot breath on his neck as his professor sucked on the tender skin there, raking his teeth along his neck and swept a hand underneath Harry's body to pinch his nipple and he felt Harry's spine arch, and then he shuddered pleasurably, pushing back against Snape's hips. He moved his hand lower and Harry whimpered when he felt his knuckles brush against his cock and he squeezed his eyes shut when he finally wrapped his fingers around him and stroked him. At the same time Snape adjusted so his length brushed back and forth along the crease of the others backside and he let the sensation excite and wash over him.

Snape leaned over the boy, drawing his tongue up the whole length of Harry's long spine and Harry lidded his eyes with a soft shudder, and Snape braced his hands on the floor under them, his chest pressed flat into his back, and he actually grunted as he bucked forward, sheathing into Harry with one quick thrust and Harry's mouth fell open to let out a loud moan, slicked skin meeting equally slick muscle. The mere force alone manipulated Harry's entrance, laxing the muscle enough to allow his shaft access. His hips knocked hard against the boy's backside and he finally let the sensations of being constricted so tightly take hold of him, he hooked a knee under Harry's forcing his legs a little further apart.

Harry fell to his elbows for a moment as he panted quickly, his unyielding tightness pushed apart so suddenly and it still clenched around his shaft in instinctual resistance to the intrusion, squeezing him tightly. That sensation of being filled up was there, but the fruition of all their foreplay caused his lips to twitch into what could've been a smirk as Harry's bangs fell to veil his eyes.

Snape continued to roll his hips against him and felt his fingers clench into the floor below them at the tight heat enveloping his shaft. He inhaled raggedly and thrust into that thin body, there was no need for pause now so he let that deep primal urge take over as he quickly started up an animalistic rhythm, the muscles along his back and legs tensing with his movements.

Harry let out a shout of pleasure when Snape hit that magic spot inside him that made his body tremble and arch, his back a long smooth slope underneath Snape. The sound of skin slapping against skin and their rushed breathes filled the classroom as he pounded into his tender tightness, feeling the whole impressive organ sheath all the way in and out over and over as his muscles hugged it tight, and Harry gasped for breath and started to cuss softly. The dual pleasure of having his hand fisting his cock and the pleasure spot inside him Snape was stroking with each thrust were steadily building one hell of an orgasm inside Harry. He felt like a ball of fire was collecting low in his belly.

Snape squeezed his erection and some precum dripped from the tip. Suddenly the tension seeped down into his balls, and when Snape made a few sharp quick thrusts inside him Harry clenched his eyes shut, and gave another shout of pleasure as he climaxed, involuntarily clenching his muscles around Snape as he spilled over his fingers, his body trembling deeply as the waves of pleasure rolled through his body and his lips hung slack in a silent "o", messy black hair matted against his slightly sweat dampened forehead and his green eyes glazed over with lust.

Snape watched him cum and rotated his hips against him, feeling the hot liquid roll over his fingers. Snape's breath hitched in his chest. Then every fiber of his being laxed and he groaned deeply, hitting his release and feeling Harry's tightness almost squeeze his orgasm from his body in white hot ropes of pleasure. Harry gasped when he felt the splash of wetness inside him and fill him up. They both held still for a few moments as they let the pleasure sink into them fully, and then eventually Harry just collapsed under him, his breathing shallow and deep and Snape went right behind him, looking equally as spent, pulling out of Harry gently, watching the boy gasp as the over sensitive tenderized area felt that last bit of pressure.

The cold floor actually felt somewhat refreshing as Harry curled up on his side, his flushed cheek pressed against it as he lidded his eyes, trying to catch his breath. Snape looked over at him, finding composure a little quicker than Harry but he still must not have been thinking clearly, because he spooned his body up against Harry's back, propped up on an elbow, and ran a hand up through Harry's hair affectionately, consequently revealing the lightning bolt scar that resided there as he did so, and gazed at him with one of those unreadable expressions.

Harry's eyes fluttered open when he felt him touch his hair and he looked up at him, feeling a little stupid for how his recovery had gone on so much longer than Snape's seemed to have. Harry turned unto his back and coiled a hand into the front of Snape's clothing, and leaned into him, his head resting on the man's shoulder as his eyes drifted closed again.

Snape allowed the faintest smirk to curl at the corner of his lip when Harry shut his eyes. "I hope you don't think this means you can get out of occulemncy lessons by doing this every time.."

An amused smile spread over Harry's lips but he didn't open his eyes, his breathing was slowly returning to normal and he felt a pleasant warmth spread between the both of them as they shared this little space on the floor, Harry clutching the front of Snape's clothing lightly as he rested, and Snape's free hand playing idly in the boys hair.

……………

After that night, things changed again.

And if anyone was bothering to keep track, the boy's washrooms at Hogwarts were now a _warzone_. At least between a certain blonde haired Slytherin and a certain green-eyed Gryffindor.

Snape and Harry continued to meet as often as possible. They used the Remedial Potions excuse the most, it was getting to look like Harry was bloody _awful_ at potions but no one seemed to think it was weird.

Well, except _Malfoy_ of course.

Now after two weeks of not speaking to each other, suddenly they were _inseparable_. Malfoy was so utterly pissed of that they were doing this right under everyone's noses and getting away with it so blatantly, that one night he thought up a plan to try and get Harry to talk.

He knew Harry would be going to his 'Remedial Potions' class again tonight, so he was waiting for him around a corner in the dungeon hallways. His ears perked up when he heard footsteps and peaking around the corner, he saw Harry walking his way, dressed in the usual trousers, white collar button down, and tie, just like Draco.

When he passed into the target zone, Draco launched himself into Harry and shoved him into an empty classroom.

Harry shouted at him as they struggled, knocking over chairs and being generally destructive as they wrestled around. "What the _hell _are you doing, Malfoy!? Have you completely lost your mind?!" he growled as Draco had finally backed him up into a wall and successfully pinned him there for the moment.

The blonde looked down into Harry's wild eyes with determination. "_You_, are going to tell me what's going on." He said, ripping his wand out of his pocket and when Harry caught sight of it he used the opening to sock Malfoy square in the jaw and his wand went skirting away under the desks. Harry tried to draw his wand but Draco recovered faster than he expected and swung his fist into his stomach, and Harry dropped his wand as he doubled over.

He lunged forward after Malfoy but in the mess of limbs and force that ensued, Harry found himself on his back under Malfoy. They were both out of breath, and Harry was a little disoriented since that punch seemed to hit him in just the right spot to cause darkness to start eddying into his vision momentarily, he didn't notice Malfoy taking his tie off and quickly securing Harry's wrists to a very heavy desk leg. When Harry realized what had happened it was already too late, he jerked his hands and they wouldn't budge, he looked up behind his head and tried to lift the desk leg or break the knot but it was too heavy and the knot was too tight.

_Damn..._

Harry didn't know whether to cuss Malfoy out or compliment his knot tying abilities.

He leveled his gaze back up to Malfoy, who was perched above him on his knees, almost straddling him, and gave him an un-amused look. "Very funny." he said sarcastically.

"Untie me."

"Not a chance." He replied immediately, and had the nerve to look highly pleased with himself. "At least not until you answer a few questions of mine."

Harry suddenly violently struggled against him and tried to throw him off. Draco laughed. "Calm down. You already know I would never turn Snape in, this is between _you_ and _me._"

Harry stilled again, but his eyes were wrathful like the fires of hell on Draco, _how dare he pull this shit._ "I don't have to tell you anything." He said, self assured and very defiant.

"You say that _now_.." Draco said, rather seductively and Harry blinked. "But I think you'll change your mind when you realize what I have planned." With that he settled back, sitting squarely on Harry's crotch and he felt him go instantly tense under him, sucking in a breath, anticipating what this _thing_ was he was going to do.

Draco moved his hands down, drifting them slowly from Harry's shoulders all the way down over his chest and to his lower stomach and the boy under him narrowed his green eyes on him. Then when Draco started to unbutton Harry's shirt from the bottom up he stirred, immediately wishing he hadn't because when he moved, there was instant friction between Draco's ass and his crotch and he knew he was now getting fully hard.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" harry said forcefully, jerking against his knotted wrists above his head again but it was useless, he simply tried to force Draco to stop with the sheer maliciousness of his glare, now reaching toxic levels of vivid green.

Draco kept right on unbuttoning as though he hadn't heard Harry, all the way to the top until he reached his collar, and he pushed his shirt open. Harry's body was equally as slender as his own, but he had more definition in some subtle curves of muscle. He moved down lower, rubbing against Harry as he scooted back only a little from where he was sitting. Harry tensed again and jerked against his bindings. When Draco lowered his hands to undo his belt Harry became full on _violent_, and actually shouted angrily.

"Get the _hell_ off me! HELP!"

Draco stopped and ripped his own tie off, moving quickly as he tied it around Harry's head, effectively gagging him, the green material tightly looped between his lips. Harry just glared up at him like he was promising he would throttle Malfoy within an inch of his life when he got loose.

Draco just chuckled, smirking down at him victoriously as though he had waited a long time to finally do that. "That is really a good color on you." Harry's glare deepened and Draco moved to finish unbuckling Harry's pants and the way he sat on him, there was nothing he could do to stop him.

He shot a look down to Harry that was sort of intense, something actually smoldered devilishly in his silver eyes and he had this lopsided smirk tugging at his lips. Harry watched him, wondering what exactly he was going to do and didn't like feeling so helpless at Malfoy's hands. It was like Draco was actually _savoring_ this.

It was nice to have Harry under his control after so much time spent despising him, but it was even nicer to do this after he spent the last two weeks being uncontrollably attracted to him, and yes, wondering what this sort of stuff would be like with him. Now, _he would find out_.

Draco broke the eye contact and finally moved his hands to slip inside Harry's pants and he felt Harry tense implicitly, and suck in a breath as Draco clasped his slender cool fingers around his erection and pulled him out of his pants. His eyes shot to Harry's and he noticed a great deal of the rebellion in his eyes had seemed to die down. "My, what a big boy you've grown to be." He said, only half kidding and he watched Harry blush deeply.

Draco sealed his fingers around his shaft and he felt Harry suck in another breath, even though he was still curious about what Malfoy had planned, he was now fully aroused. Draco bent over, drawing his tongue along the line in Harry's stomach and felt the muscles tighten under his touch. He turned his teeth down into his skin and nipped at it and he felt harry jolt under him subtly. He was starting to see why Snape would risk so much just to fuck around with this little brat.

Draco drifted lower below Harry's belly button and Harry watched him intently, licking along the path he went and biting him every now and again to get a reaction. His erection brushed against Draco's throat as he moved lower and Harry found himself tempted to move his hips towards any kind of friction.

Then suddenly Draco moved and dipped his face down over Harry's erection, lapping his tongue across the tip of it and Harry felt his thighs suddenly quake. Draco looked up at him deviously through some fallen blonde bangs, and lowered his lips to him again and without an ounce of shame, sealed a kiss around the head and swirled his tongue around it in a spectacle that was _beyond_ lewd, but still beautiful at the same time. Harry actually groaned under his gag and his chest rose and fell a little faster, watching Draco wrapping his lips around his cock without daring to even blink. Draco dipped his head further over Harry's erection, letting it slip past his lips and into his mouth and sucked on his whole length once, Harry threw his head back with a sound that resembled a whimper.

Draco bobbed his head over his cock as his tongue swirled against it, occasionally as it slipped out of his mouth he'd flick his tongue across the head and Harry would moan shamelessly and the muscles in his abdomen would flex, Draco could tell it drove him crazy. He seemed to have a lot of _natural skill_ at this.

He could also tell Harry might not last much longer so it was important to go to the next phase of his plan, even though he would have liked to continue this.

Draco pulled back, but continued to stroke Harry's cock with a hand as he reached for something, Harry was so absorbed in the pleasure of what Draco had been doing he didn't seem to notice he was moving around. Until suddenly…

Click. FLASH.

Harry blinked, then looked up at Malfoy who had a Polaroid camera in his hand, and ripped the picture out, and was currently fanning himself with it arrogantly as he grinned down at Harry.

Harry's arousal turned to anger in a split second.

He seethed up and him and tried to thrust him off. Now Malfoy had a _photo_ of Harry tied up, gagged, mostly naked, and most likely with an incredibly compromising expression on his face. "You _bastard_." He said accusingly, but came out more like 'you bathard' because of his gag.

"Now you know the kind of leverage I have against you." He said, flipping the picture over in Harry's face and it was just as bad as he thought it would be, only this seemed to be a wizard Polaroid camera because Harry was even _moving erotically_ in it. "I will post it in the grand hall, send it to the Quibbler, circulate it in any way I can so that every wizard and witch in the world who wants to see some _'famous Harry Potter' porn_ will have ready access to it."

Harry narrowed his eyes and seethed angrily at him, his bindings bending under his rage.

"What? Not turned on anymore?" Draco teased, dropping his hand to fondle Harry again and he bucked wildly under him, obviously not pleased, Draco dropped his hand.

"Answer me! You and Snape are fucking aren't you!?" Draco shouted down to him, expecting him to nod his head and acknowledge it was true. "Answer me and I'll give you the picture."

Harry stilled under him, and looked like it took some serious effort to hold his anger in. He was thinking about it.

Draco hovered in closer to Harry, leaning over him and lowered his voice. "He nailed you that night on Friday weeks ago that I saw you, and then you wanked off to the memory of him pounding your tight white ass in the lavatory right after."

Harry remained silent but his eyes were wild, conflicted, and pressured.

"And you liked it didn't you? Do you squeal with pleasure to be held down by a man?" Draco was really trying his hardest to provoke him now, his eyes promising bloody murder if Harry would dare deny him the information he wanted.

"Why don't we find out then…" He said to Harry's taciturn silence, and redirected his attention to Harry's pants, pulling them all the way off as Harry's eyes widened and he kicked at him furiously. Draco fought his way between Harry's legs and hooked a hand behind one of his knees, pulling it back and Harry murmured for him to stop under his gag but he drifted his free hand up his thigh and found the opening in the crevice of his ass. Draco really didn't know what he was doing but he had this really determined expression as he pushed two fingers inside Harry, surprised at how tight he was around them, and Harry winced in discomfort. He paused, making eye contact with Harry again and he felt himself hesitating… like he wasn't sure if he wanted this to happen this way…

Suddenly the door to the classroom swung open and the two boys looked over to see who it was. Draco new he was screwed when he heard the door, but when he saw who it was he knew he was _beyond_ screwed.

_It was Professor Snape._

xxx

very _dirty_ tactics.  
comments?


	4. The Thin Line

Draco looked like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. He realized all to well how this must look and he would have preferred probably _any _other teacher to have walked in other than Snape, even Dumbledore. He just stayed frozen above the tied up mostly naked Harry with eyes wide and dilated in terror.

Well….. _shit._

They were obviously being way too loud for it to go unnoticed, especially when Snape was in the area and expecting Harry, who was usually so punctual. In retrospect, his clever idea for getting him to admit what was going on was looking like a huge mistake.

Snape looked about as shocked as anyone had ever seen him, and was currently looking back and forth between the two boys before glaring down at Draco like he thought the boy had lost his mind, "What on _earth _do you think your doing?" Snape asked in that annoyed sardonic drawl he usually had, looking down his nose at Draco.

Draco panicked.

"I…. was just…" He stuttered. "..having a_….. discussion_ with Harry." Draco reached, rolling his eyes at his own stupidity and kind of admitting defeat, knowing no excuse could save him from this situation.

Snape arched a disbelieving eyebrow. "Draco, you will go to my office and wait for me to come back. I know you must know the gravity of the punishments that you'll have to face when I get there. You'll be lucky if I don't get the headmaster and your father involved."

Harry looked up at him about as shocked as Draco was, he always guessed he was super lenient with Draco cause he was his clear favorite, but obviously he didn't give Snape enough credit, he was still a teacher, and would dish out punishments as impartially as McConagall in some situations. Well, perhaps he was slightly biased this time because it was _Harry_ that Draco had been caught assaulting.

Draco looked scandalized, and like he was about to challenge what Snape said, but instead he just lifted himself to his feet and huffed, stalking out of the room.

Snape turned his attention to Harry, and pulled up a chair next to him, sitting gracefully as he leaned over him, pulling the gag free of his mouth. "So, what is going on?" He said it like he suspected there was more going on than the obvious, and Harry's eyes widened in appreciation of his intuitiveness again.

"Um… Malfoy saw me leaving your classroom that one Friday night, he followed me, and he has been able to figure out what's been going on somehow." Harry stopped, waiting for Snape to untie his hands but the professor just sat there staring at him. "You aren't going to untie me?" He asked incredulously.

Snape kind of smirked. "And you didn't admit to anything?"

Harry's eyebrows cinched together in annoyance of Snape's disregard of his question.

"No."

Snape looked pleased, it would be imperative for Draco to never get any proof of what was going on between Harry and himself. But Snape suspected he could keep Draco on his side. "What was he attempting to do to you?"

Harry half glared at Snape. "So you aren't going to untie me?"

"I haven't decided yet." He replied simply, his amusement all too obvious.

"He was trying to blackmail me for information…. I think." Harry said, gesturing to the camera and photo he took. It still didn't explain why he had just tried to fuck Harry, that was taking it a little _too_ far.

Snape nodded and picked up the photo, looking it over and slipped it into his pocket. He looked like he had figured things out although Harry was still confused. "I think Draco has something of a _schoolboy crush_ on you."

Harry looked at him like he was crazy and snorted. He may have suspected before that Draco seemed to flirt with him a lot but he never would have taken it as far as to mean he had a 'crush' on him. Was there really that thin of a line between love and hate?

"I wouldn't be so sure if all this wasn't looking terribly familiar…." Snape said enigmatically as he tapped a finger against his lips and gazed down at Harry, but his blackened eyes seemed to go right through him again.

Harry looked perplexed. He really was starting to see some very new sides to professor Snape since they started this. He was so mysterious and utterly captivating…

"One day I'll explain it to you, but for right now.." Snape returned his attention to Harry, his eyes drifting down his body and his still erect shaft that rested back against the lowest part of Harry's abdomen.

Harry blinked up at him innocently. "You want a quickie don't you?"

"You're starting to catch on quicker, good." Snape looked pleased Harry seemed to be learning faster he usually did. He slipped off his chair, crouching over Harry and the boy tensed, hitching his feet up to press against Snape's hips and stop him in his tracks, partially because of the insult. "Need I remind you that Malfoy is waiting for you in your office and we are supposed to be giving him the idea we _AREN'T_ fucking."

"And I shall." Snape assured. "After I take advantage of you being tied up and unable to stop me."

Harry gave a sudden burst of laughter and Snape pushed the offending feet out of the way and slipped between Harry's thighs. He opened his pants and pulled his half erect shaft out, stroking himself until he was fully attentive and moved quickly, holding both Harry's knees back as he guided himself to his opening and pushed forward inside him. Harry bit his lip and muffled the moan as he felt his shaft slide all the way in. It may have been a good idea to leave the gag on too but Snape stooped low over Harry, sealing his lips against his and he bucked forward quickly, already at a fast deep pace and Harry made some muffled moans under the kiss.

It was over within minutes, Snape knew he had to go and discipline Draco and the longer they dragged this out, the more likely he would continue to think they were really having sex. He came inside Harry and pulled out, leaning down to suck Harry to get the boy to finish off, but Harry pulled his hips back. "No, don't." He said rather breathlessly.

Snape hesitated and untied Harry's wrists. "If you do that I won't be able to be quiet enough." He said, knowing Snape was wondering why he was being denied. Harry rubbed his wrists as he stood with Snape, and untied the green tie that hung around his neck.

"Give that to me, it will be part of the evidence we might need if for some reason Draco decides to not keep our secret to himself."

Harry lifted an eyebrow at him and handed it over. Now Snape was not only mysterious, but he was pretty cunning too. He was turning Draco's attempt at blackmail into his own version of it. Harry smirked to himself. He hoped he was never on Snape's bad side again…

"You better go deal with him, I'll see you late-" Harry's phrase was cut off as the professor dipped down to catch his lips in a forced kiss, tipping Harry's neck back and cupping a gentle hand against the back of the boys head, sweeping him up in the sudden passionate embrace.

As he pulled back a minute later, Harry blinked his eyes open blearily and took a deep breath finally, staring up at him. "Come back tomorrow then, so I can finish this properly." Snape said with a pleased expression down at his cloudy eyed student, and turned to leave him there to dress and head back to his dorms…

"Yes, _sir_." Harry replied as he watched Snape go, making fun of the way he always said it so disdainfully in the past.

………….

Draco was pacing around in Snape's office, utterly furious at how things turned out. He'd have done better to just leave Harry alone rather than butt in to whatever was going on… But why did that feel so impossible? It was like he couldn't just _stay away_ from him. And the thought of what Snape was probably doing to him right now after Draco was the one to take the trouble to tie him up made him kick one of Snape's bookshelves so hard it collapsed.

He stared at the disaster he just caused for a moment and then took out his wand, fixing it with a few flicks.

Dammit, why was he worrying so much about it? Was he really _jealous_ of Snape and Harry? Draco was starting to suspect that was exactly what it was. He was no stranger to jealousy, especially when it involved Potter. But it was moronic to imagine he had _feelings_ for Harry.

_Well, other than **hatred** that is.._

He thought, his face in something of a pointed frown as he sat in the chair in front of Snape's desk.

The minutes passed and Draco was starting to get frustrated, it was as if neither of them cared he knew now, they were being _so_ obvious.

Finally Snape entered his office and walked around behind his desk, claiming his seat.

"Where were you?" Draco asked, his silver eyes sharp on Snape.

Snape gave him a strict look. "You are not the one who get's to ask questions here after what you were caught doing, Draco. But I was collecting the necessary evidence of your misconduct."

_Hmph, evidence my ass… you were just giving Potter the old in-out…._

Draco seemed to communicate his thoughts with the accusatory look on his face.

"Harry told me about what you were trying to accomplish with this." He said, flinging the picture face up on his desk and Draco glanced down at it. He had almost forgotten how explicit it was. He tensed his jaw, and blushed uncontrollably.

"As if it weren't already obvious enough, it is illegal for me to have relations with the students as a member of the staff, that is all you need to know about the restrictions there would be between any relationship I would have with Harry. He is seeing me for Remedial Potions lessons, and if you have gotten it into your head that something is going on that isn't, I am forced to tell you to drop the whole thing and to stop harassing Harry about it, not only because such a rumor or false accusation could threaten my place here, but because now your harassment has turned into assault, and I could easily not only get you expelled but you could be arrested for this." He said somberly, nodding to the photo.

_Pfft, not as bad as what they would do to you if everyone knew.._

Draco seethed. "Where were Potter's supplies then if he was taking a class with you tonight?" He questioned. "He had nothing on him at all, no books or even a cauldron!" He said, like this was proof Snape and Harry were lying.

Snape's jaw tightened, not liking being challenged on this. "I supply him with what he needs at class. Now what did I say about dropping this idea?" He questioned, taking a more threatening tone.

"But I SAW him leaving your class that night! I know I'm right!" Draco insisted, standing up assertively.

Snape stood, standing at his full imposing height, taking a moment to school his tone into a kinder sounding one. "Draco, Since Potter didn't care to press charges, I had planned on only giving you a few weeks worth of detention and not showing this to the Headmaster because you have always been such a good student up until now." He said, but somehow the calmer tone seemed more dangerous as he locked eyes with Draco. "_If you don't stop, I will have to change my mind._"

Draco gave him a hateful look, his silver eyes shining like knife blades under his slightly messed up platinum blonde hair.

Was Snape_… threatening_ him?! He was using his own original plan against him…

Draco's expression softened a little and he looked down, feeling rather defeated. Snape really was a clever one…

"If I could give you a piece of advice." Snape said, glancing down at the sort of saddened expression on Draco's face. "Maybe you should talk to Harry about how you feel rather than playing these games?" He picked up the photo and gestured with it.

Draco's head snapped up and he looked at Snape, horrified. "What?!"

Snape frowned somewhat. "Well from my experience, _attempted assault_ is not the best way to get on a crush's good side…"

Draco was shocked into a brief silence.

_Had Snape really just said that?!_

"Are you saying I have a _crush_ on Harry?! You are MENTAL! I HATE him!" Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing.

…obviously Draco had yet to come to terms with his new feelings. "Then why did I catch you trying to….. _fornicate_ with him?" He said in that in the least confrontational way he could, but still managed to sound rather cavalier.

"I… well… that wasn't what I was doing!" Draco said frantically, perhaps this desperate to deny these things because the more he thought about it, the more it seemed to make sense.

Snape arched that sardonic eyebrow again but made to shrug like he was just going to drop the topic, it was clearly too soon to be having it with Draco.

"So three weeks detention it will be, just meet me in the classroom after dinner time on each day. And remember what I said about cutting out the harassment." He stated as clearly as he could, and hoped Draco wouldn't hold the punishment against him. It was actually the first time he had ever disciplined his favorite student.

He had considered actually telling Draco about the occulmency classes he was giving Harry, in hopes that it would clear them both of any further suspicion, but it was too risky. Draco could blab about it to Lucius and there was no question about Lucius's true allegiances. He would report to the Dark Lord and it could not only compromise Snape's position as a double agent, but he could design a new attack on Harry with the occlumency information. No… it was grave that Harry and Snape keep it between themselves. If anything, he would rather have their trysts exposed and be sent to jail than to compromise his important mission. It was vital Draco continued to believe Snape was really on the Dark Lord's side. Admitting he was giving Harry lessons on how to keep Voldemort out of his mind would make it seem like the opposite.

Snape actually sighed, why had things suddenly got so complicated?

He settled on blaming Harry for having a perfectly round fuckable ass that was impossible to resist.

_Yes, blame Harry._

Snape seemed wholly unaware that he had a sort of distant expression on his face, perfectly accented with the side of his lip turned up in a smirk.

Draco had been about to argue some more with Snape about his idea that Draco had a crush on Harry, especially since Snape seemed so certain about it, he stated it as if it were a fact. But the professor had just got this really sentimental expression on his face out of nowhere and whatever Draco wanted to say died on his tongue. He lifted an eyebrow and gave him a sidelong searching look.

_Okay, why is he acting so idiotic…_

Draco knew his professor was boning Harry, but he never expected or thought further into what it may have meant. Did they_… love_ each other?

_No way…_

Snape snapped out of it when he realized Draco was giving him a funny look and proceeded to act like he wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary. "Your first detention is tonight, be here on time, Draco." He said, acting as though he was dismissing him.

Draco got up and left his office without another word. There was plenty he could still hope to discover while being forced to leave Harry alone. Harry wasn't the only one with the information. His detentions with Snape may reveal something… he just had to be much smoother in the execution with Snape than he had been with Harry. He already knew a very good opening he could use to get Snape feeling more comfortable with him. And if all else failed, his father could be helpful in this situation.

Suddenly a lot more was at stake than he realized before. If Snape _loved _Harry, it could be taken into more serious question his allegiance. Draco knew very well what stood to be gained from delivering such information to the Dark Lord. His displeasure with his father might be forgiven if Draco could prove to be useful…

Draco's mind raced as he walked back to his dormitories, there was so much to think on before he decided what he had to do. Could he really intentionally betray his favorite professor? And deny whatever had started between himself and Harry? Draco may not have had feelings for Harry, but the idea of handing him over to either his father or the Dark Lord was… well… _frightening_. The Dark Lord frightened him in general, but he was more afraid of what would happen if he discovered what was going on and that Draco hadn't reported it to the Death Eaters.

Draco really was far too young to be involved in such a dark plot. Then again, Harry had been facing such things from a much younger age. But there was also no question who had the stronger constitution and character. If the dark lord were ever to take interest in Draco's role with Harry, he doubted he could handle that kind of pressure. Maybe it was best to just let things take their course…

Draco entered his dorms and fell back on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

_Why did things get so complicated.._

…………………..

In the next few days, Draco channeled his frustration into catching Harry at his Dumbledore's Army meetings instead, and after getting Umbridge's assistance, they were able to break into the Room of Requirement and catch the DA. Of course then, when she tried to arrest Dumbledore, he fled the castle, leaving her in charge, and things at Hogwarts had never been worse under her oppressive rule. The only relief from it was the moments Harry stole with Snape. And things had gotten so carefree with them as they aloud themselves to let go of the things that held them back previously. Harry had mostly made his peace with discovering that about his father, even though Snape had yet to fully explain the extent of what went on between him and James. Snape was being indulgent, and the time he spent with Harry helped him realize how different he really was from James, and if it were possible, he cared for him more the times he saw Lily in him. Yet surprisingly, he started to appreciate Harry's individuality as well, and realized it was Harry himself that he cared for and wanted to protect, not just the part of him that reminded him of a lost love.

It was getting harder to arrange meetings, especially with him giving Draco nightly detentions. And it was on a usual night like that, that the two overlapped on accident….

Snape sat back in his chair at the front of his Potions Class, he had pushed himself just far enough away from his desk so that Harry could fit there on his knees. He sat back and watched him as he teased his erection through the fabric of his pants. Harry kept a provocative gaze up to him, green eyes hazy through his glasses, as he moved his hands to unbutton Snape's trousers, taking his time as he ran his tongue over his bottom lip shyly. Even though him and Snape had been doing this for weeks, Harry was still really shy about being so overtly sexual.

Harry slipped slender fingers inside his pants until he felt the velvety hot flesh of his erection, and pulled it free so it sat perched right in front of his face. He caressed it in a gentle hold before bending over his lap, pressing a chaste kiss against the head before parting his lips and breathing hot against it. He slipped his tongue out and started tracing along the ridge, and swept it over the slit and he noticed Snape instantly tense. He shot a look up to him as he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked swirling his tongue as he felt Snape lift his hips to push further into his mouth, and he felt a hand tighten in his hair suddenly. Harry took him in as deep as he could, swallowing his cock, feeling it slide down into his throat and Snape gave a very faint shudder. Harry started to slowly bob his head over his shaft, sucking as he went, setting a torturous pace that was designed specifically to get Snape to lose his patience. It was one of Harry's favorite things to do to him in bed, he was the worst kind of tease. He could already feel the hand clench his hair more insistently, and he tried to move his hips to get him to go faster but Harry refused to deviate from his own pace.

Suddenly the door to the classroom swung open and Snape rolled his chair forward, trapping Harry under his desk and he made a startled sound around his mouthful, and grunted as one of Snape's knees caught him in the chest, his erection slipping from between his lips. Harry sat there, trapped, hoping to not be discovered in such a compromising position.

His heart sank when he realized who it was.

"Here for detention again, Professor." Said a familiar arrogant voice.

"You're early." Snape muttered in slight surprise, almost accusingly as though Snape imagined Draco interrupted their fun on purpose, but otherwise didn't act as though he was just enjoying a blowjob from Harry.

Harry was pinned against the back of his desk between Snape's legs and was keeping absolutely still. This was definitely not good… how did they fuck this up? Usually they were careful to keep Malfoy's detentions and their meetings at very different times.

Draco paused at his usual desk, sitting his book bag down and gave the professor a curious look. "Am I? I didn't realize." He said, but was starting to catch on something seemed a little weird.

"Well may as well get started on your usual chores." Snape said flatly, arranging some papers on his desk and acting as normal as possible, he reached underneath the desk and found Harry's chin pretty quickly, and pulled him closer to his lap.

Snape wanted him to keep going?!

_You kinky son of a-_

Harry smirked to himself as he wrapped his lips around his cock again, Snape really did like playing with fire. He was getting turned on by the idea they could so easily get caught… and Harry would be lying if he said there wasn't something _extremely _hot about this too.

Harry was being careful to be really quiet as he heard Draco running the sink and carrying some supplies around, Snape kept his composure perfectly so there was never anything to draw Draco's attention from what he was doing.

Harry started to move his head a lot faster, bobbing his head over his shaft and sucking the whole length of it. Snape cleared his throat and almost dropped his ink well on his paperwork, but otherwise didn't seem to show that his orgasm was beginning to build.

Suddenly Draco turned around from where he was working to address Snape. "Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

Snape looked up from his desk and adjusted in his seat, accidentally bumping Harry with his knee into the back of his desk again and Harry almost choked on his cock. Snape quickly spoke to cover up the sudden quiet sounds. "Of course Draco, you're my godson and my best student, you can talk to me about anything you want." He wanted to make it sound as if he should look at Snape as his counselor as well as his teacher because he was head of his house after all, it was in his job description, even though his counseling abilities were a little… _deficient._

Draco blinked. "Well, I wanted to talk about… _Harry."_

Snape raised an eyebrow and felt a brief pause in the progress over his erection at that. "Remember what I said about the accusations, Draco."

Draco knew that Snape thought he liked Harry, so maybe talking about it would make him feel more open to revealing something to Draco, it was a shot in the dark but it seemed worth it to him at the time. "No, I meant, I guess you were right, I _do_ like him."

Snape looked a little surprised, so this is what he wanted to talk about with him…

Harry paused.

Was he really hearing this accurately? _Malfoy_ was admitting to _liking_ him?!

"Oh? Have you talked about it with him yet?" Snape asked gently enough, as he tipped his hips up a little pushing forward into Harry's mouth and although he wanted to listen, Harry moved again, much faster and sucking harder now, so he could get him off as fast as possible.

Draco went on, a little unsure of himself, and putting on a great performance. "Well, no. I can't tell him because I think he likes somebody else."

He could have easily been referring to Cho _or_ Snape. Even though if Draco had been paying attention, he'd know that right after the Dumbledore's Army bust, he stopped seeing Cho, so that obviously meant he must have been hinting at the person Harry liked to be Snape.

"I see." Snape said, his jaw slightly tightening as he clenched his teeth, and Harry gave him one hard long suck and he came hard in Harry's mouth. "ah-uh…" He managed to turn a sort of moan into a thoughtful sound as he felt Harry swallow.

Draco gave him a funny look but still didn't appear to have any clue what was going on.

"Besides, I don't think he would forgive me." Draco finished. Referring to both, the bust and the attempted blackmail.

Harry lapped up every last drop and sucked the professor clean, and put everything back in place for him, closing his pants. Then turned his full attention to the things Draco was saying.

"I think he might." Snape said reassuringly. He was starting to get to know Harry's character very well and if he could forgive Snape, he would forgive Draco. "You won't know until you try."

Draco gave him a dubious look. "What am I supposed to say to him, what would you say?" He was getting close to something, he knew it..

Snape folded his hands in front of him on the desk thoughtfully. "I would start perhaps with an apology, then depending on his reaction, move forward."

Harry frowned. That seemed to be exactly what Snape had done to suddenly seduce him so blatantly. And why was he encouraging Draco to go hit on him?!

Draco reached for some kind of meaning in that. It would make sense if they had some kind of fight that Friday night, and Snape apologized to Harry, and then they started up with this whole sneaking around thing. But, why?! Why are they fucking each other? It just made _no_ sense. This whole thing had Draco so confused. He just wanted to grab Snape by the shoulders and shake him shouting; WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?

"Why are you so sure he would accept? Also, there isn't even any proof that he likes guys." Draco threw that one out there, hoping he could catch something interesting with that bait.

Snape tapped a finger, thinking. "Well, he's awfully close to that Weasley friend of his, seems fishy if you ask me." Snape said in that condescending tone. "And Harry is always over at his house in the summer. Sleeping in the same room as often as they do, I'm sure it must have led somewhere."

Now he's being accused of hooking up with his best friend.

Harry's eyebrows cinched down in anger and he promptly ran his nails down the inside of Snape's thigh and pounded his fist into his knee, trying to get him to shut up.

Snape grimaced stiffly and tried to hide the painful reaction to what Harry was doing. He didn't enjoy looking like an idiot in front of Draco when he was usually such a temperate, collected person.

Draco gave him a weird look. Now that was not the answer he was looking for. He was pretty certain Ron and Harry never hooked up. Some of his disbelief must have shown on his face because Snape piped in again. "Well, when I walked in on you both he didn't exactly seem like he was having a _bad_ time either."

That wasn't much better. But Harry settled on just digging his nails into his kneecap threateningly.

Draco actually flushed a tiny bit at that, it was getting harder to maintain his little curious act thinking about that incident.

Snape didn't really feel jealous over Draco's feelings, it was actually, well.. sort of… c_ute_, dare he even _think_ the word, especially when the object of both of their desires was currently under the table abusing the fuck out of his knee.

Draco had suddenly drifted off into his thoughts. He remembered the way Harry talked to him in the washroom that morning. It seemed so farfetched to imagine he could ever even kiss Harry and have him kiss him back, let alone any of the other things he was thinking about…. Wait wait WAIT! What was Draco thinking?! This conversation with Snape wasn't real, it was just a way to get information, _he did not **like** Harry._

Draco made an extra effort to maintain his little act as he spoke again. "Do you think Harry is attractive?"

Snape gave him a look, like he was getting just a bit suspicious. "I never cared to notice."

That was an outright _lie_.

Draco was very interested to see how far he could push this before Snape would cut him off. "Really? You never noticed Potter has such a nice ass?"

Harry's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe he was hearing this out of the mouth of a Slytherin pureblood asshole that had done nothing but attempt to make his life hell for the past 5 years.

The crease in Snape's brow deepened and his lips seemed to tighten into a thinner line.

"And when I had him tied up, he tasted so amazing, I mean I know you must've done that with plenty of other guys since you're a lot older, and that was my first time and all, but I never expected it to be so sweet. I mean, I could suck him off _all day_. Is that what you felt with other guys?"

Harry blushed so darkly he was thankful no one was with him under the desk to witness it.

Snape had effectively become something of an empty shell and could only listen to Malfoy continue to go on and on like some kind of _unstoppable moron_.

"And his ass was sooo tight. I can only imagine how good it would feel to fuck a virgin wound up so tight I could barely get in two fingers. I guess if you hadn't came in and stopped me I'd have gotten to find out, but can you imagine how good that would feel?"

Harry was now a volcano on the verge of eruption.

_Someone SHUT HIM UP!_

"And you try and say you've never thought about it when you spend as much time with him as his best friends do at this point? You know there is no harm in thinking about it, Professor. I'm sure with Harry being the _cocktease_ he is, he _wants_ us to be thinking about it anyways…"

Okay, now Harry just wanted to climb out from under the desk and beat Malfoy to a bloody pulp, _how DARE he say all this shit!_

Harry had actually started to galvanize himself into action but Snape snapped out of his stupor and pinned him there with a strong leg uncomfortably against the back of the desk until Harry cooled off.

Snape just blanched, finding the word 'cocktease' a surprisingly accurate way to describe Harry. He felt the urge to smile at that but he had to stop himself. "Draco, I'm not sure I approve of you feeling justified in assaulting Harry because he is 'a tease'." Snape started finally, trying to just ignore all the other horribly inappropriate and explicit things that came out of his student's mouth. "And this isn't a locker room, I feel obligated to remind you of who you're speaking to."

Draco just smirked at him, flinging some platinum blonde bangs out of his eyes casually. "…..so you_ agree_ that he's a tease?"

Snape gave him a very flat look.

Draco couldn't help the shit-eating grin that spread across his face. "Come on, Professor, you're the only one who knows about Harry, you're the only one I can talk to." He said that last bit with a little pout and fixed him with a look that would have withered the devil on the spot. "You're the only one I trust..."

Snape looked slightly conflicted. He had a feeling he was being swindled, but couldn't make himself give Draco the cold shoulder. "Okay, but I don't think you have much to gain from sitting around here talking about it with me."

Draco smiled. "It feels good to get it off my chest."

"Well… I'm glad I could help." Snape said, but his tone would have suggested otherwise. "I need you to run a letter up to the Headmasters office for me." Snape said, finally finding a good errand that would get Draco out of his classroom long enough for Harry to escape. He folded a letter he had written and sealed it closed with wax and a stamp with his seal, and handed it over to him.

"Sure, Professor." And with that Draco left the room, and when Snape was certain he had gone, Snape rolled away from the desk, as Harry emerged from it looking excessively bent out of shape…. _in more ways than one._

"I am going to_ kill_ him." He seethed.

Snape quirked an eyebrow. "You didn't find it sort of flattering? I mean he said he _liked_ you.."

"Are you crazy?! He called me a COCKTEASE!" Harry said, scandalized.

"So what? It's kind of … _true_." Snape said, obviously not afraid of Harry's little tantrum.

Harry rounded on him angrily. "WHAT?! It most certainly IS NOT TRUE!"

Snape smirked in the face of his young lover's rage. "Well what would you call what you were doing to me right before he came in?"

Harry flushed brightly and immediately lost a lot of steam from his rage. He realized there was really no more _perfect_ word for it than that, and hated Snape for pointing it out. "And what was up with you going on about Ron? You went so far off the deep end, there's no way he bought that."

"Well what did you expect me to do? Admit I'm screwing you and that you do in fact have a tight, mind blowingly pleasurable ass-"

Whatever he said was caught off as Harry shoved Snape playfully. "Shut up, Severus." He said, but couldn't help the bashful grin that he tried to bite his lip to disguise.

Snape wasn't one to get pushed around so he shoved Harry back, smirking at the cute expression on his face. "I'm your instructor, don't disrespect me or I'll give you a detention too." He said, attempting his usual scholarly and imperial presence but seemed to fail since Harry continued to be defiant.

Harry shoved him back harder, challenging him. "Oh? Will you strap me for disrespecting your authority, _professor._..?" He said it so suggestively and had such a minxy expression in his green eyes that Snape felt compelled to accuse him of being a cocktease again. He grabbed Harry by the front of his shirt and actually pinned him back against the desk, leaning over him aggressively.

Harry glared at Snape heatedly, he really _loved_ getting Snape to react like this. Nothing turned him on more. Not that the whole taboo of the teacher-student relationship wasn't kinky enough in the first place.

"Being a cocktease is a punishable offense alone, but I defiant one? What punishment would be fit for you now…" He pondered, rolling his hips against the boy roughly, and leaned down close to him, brushing his lips against his ear as he whispered huskily. "I think I should tie you to my bed and fuck you until you can't walk straight, _Harry_."

Harry's eyes practically rolled back into his head as he felt a deep shudder steal through him at the hot breath in his ear and such uncharacteristic dirty talk out of his professor. He found it so intriguing he didn't even think to get upset at being called a cocktease again.

Snape pulled back, straightening and looked down possessively at Harry, and grabbed him by the front of his collared shirt, and started to walk, leading him out of the classroom aggressively, they're final destination; his bedroom.

……………………….

Draco had left that night feeling victorious, but only because he wasn't aware that Harry had been there to hear all of that. If he had known, he would know he fucked up horribly again, because Harry heard all the raunchy and lascivious things he had said about him. Even though he said it to get to Snape, Harry was walking the halls thinking if he ran into Malfoy, he would get assaulted or raped by him again, even though he didn't believe he'd have the guts to try it again anyways. But just in case, Harry gave him an _extremely_ wide birth. Luckily it coincided with the days Gryffindor's had classes with other houses than Slytherin, so Harry had been successful in dodging Malfoy for a half a week.

Draco was confident that after his talk with Snape, he would have new ammunition to use against Harry whenever he happened to run into him. Snape was a tough nut to crack, but he was acting pretty awkward that night, there had to be a reason for it even if he didn't admit to as much as he'd hoped. He had one victory, and that was that he tricked Snape into admitting Harry was a tease, Snape also didn't seem to deny having same sex tendencies. Draco spent awhile thinking about that, and if any other teacher would have accidentally said something like that and it just seemed too far fetched. He was close to something, he knew it, and that meant relenting would be the last thing on his mind.

Unfortunately for Harry, Draco was also contemplating telling his father what was going on. He had already sent him a letter complaining that Professor Snape gave him a bunch of detentions for no reason so he was laying the ground work for something much more sinister. And now Harry couldn't avoid Draco any longer because of a Quidditch match on Saturday. It was then that Draco planned on making a move.

It seemed like they both knew it as they walked out unto the field that cloudy afternoon and locked eyes. There would be another kind of battle going on that day other than them fighting for the snitch.

When their eyes met, there was nothing but blind determination in Draco's cool silver gaze and Harry couldn't help but feel a little diminished beneath it. He felt his heart race and this weird flutter in his insides that he knew wasn't just the anticipation of a match. It was because he _knew how Draco felt_, that he _lusted_ after himself. How would any guy act if someone who had been his enemy up until then suddenly took a nosedive over the line between love and hate?! Harry had no clue what to do…. But it wasn't really an _unpleasant_ feeling.

He suddenly gazed over at Draco with a look that was more curious than anything and Draco just blinked, obviously feeling like he was missing something and Harry abruptly shifted his gaze somewhere else. He watched the captains shake hands, and the quaffle was thrown into the air, and they all kicked off, soaring a few stories high off the ground as the crowd already started shouting.

Playing Quidditch had always been a kind of catharsis for Harry, cause while he was up there, he was only thinking about the snitch, everything else just left his head and it was like nothing else existed in the world. All that mattered was to get the snitch. Harry felt the desire to beat Draco burn a little harder after all the humiliation he had caused him in the past weeks, and he channeled the rage into the sport. Even in the face of Draco's ruthless determination, he still beat him. It wasn't really anything new though, Draco hadn't beat him at Quidditch since he bought his way unto the Slytherin team.

They landed and he shot a satisfied smile over at Draco who looked positively sour right before his Gryffindor teammates swept him up and back into the locker room. There was lots of cheering and celebrating in the boys locker room between them and the twins came up to give Harry identical pats on the back saying something about 'job well done mate, way to stick it to Malfoy's stuck up face' that made Harry smile awkwardly in response. He wondered belatedly if it was the wisest thing to do, only further agitating Malfoy when he was already in such a state, but he shrugged it off.

After everybody had changed, they asked Harry if he was coming with them for the celebration in the Gryffindor common room and he said he would catch up, he planned on taking a shower. They vacated the locker room leaving Harry in comparative silence and he finished undressing, slinging a towel over his shoulder as he walked to the showers. He set his glasses down on a sink and walked across the expansive tile floor to the showers, turning one on.

He took his time, he had taken so few moments to be alone and just relax so he savored it. He stood under the waterfall of hot water, bracing his hands against the tile wall, and let the water wash over his face from the crown of his head, flattening his dark bangs over his eyes, and sighed deeply. He didn't know what he was getting himself into with Snape and Draco but it was already so far out of control, it was useless trying to think of what to do, it really didn't matter anymore. It was like Harry was caught in an ocean current, he would go where it took him, and swimming against it would only cause him to drown faster.

Wait, was he actually considering _giving in _to Malfoy..?

_No. I can't trust him._

With that he shut the water off, and walked through the steam filled shower area to the sink he left his glasses on, and wrapped his towel around his waist. He picked up his glasses and slipped them on, wiping the fogged up mirror with his palm and he suddenly saw a silhouette reflected in it, and he whipped around to see Malfoy standing on the opposite side of the sink area, fully dressed, hands in his pockets and leaning casually against the wall.

"Well, look what I found, _the boy who scored_." He said disdainfully, a sneer on his lips.

Harry suddenly felt like a wild animal might when cornered by a predator. "What the hell! How long have you been standing there?!" Harry demanded, flushing a little.

Draco laughed. "_How cute_, Potter is _shy_." He pushed himself off of his position on the wall and took a step closer to Harry. "How can you be shy now when I had you tied up and naked all to myself once not even two weeks ago?" He added, fixing Harry with a sultry look in his gray eyes that was perfectly pitched with a smug smirk, letting Harry know he was there long enough to see _plenty_.

Harry just glared at him and held his ground, remaining surprisingly confident for a boy dressed only in a flimsy towel.

Draco let his gaze drift down over Harry's body in a way that was so blatant it caused Harry to swallow thickly. He hadn't seen Harry shirtless, so this was a little new to him. He admired the same things about him that he noticed before, he was slender, but slightly more defined than Draco was because Harry was a few inches shorter and his body was thicker.

"What do you want?" Harry asked, cutting to the chase.

Draco paused, locking eyes with Harry. "I want, to tell you about an interesting conversation I had with Snape a few days ago."

Harry swallowed thickly again.

"He admitted to me that you are a tease." Draco said, taking another step towards Harry. "So I ask myself, what has Potter been doing to tease Professor Snape…?"

Harry narrowed his eyes. "And you presume I've 'teased' you too? You just want to think I'm teasing you so you have an excuse to be a dick to me. I don't 'tease' anyone." He said firmly, acting as though Draco was definitely imagining that. "And I had an 'interesting conversation' with Snape too."

Draco's eyes narrowed at that and his smile vanished.

"I had no idea you loved sucking cock so much Malfoy, if I whipped it out for you now would you 'suck it all day'?" Harry teased, smirking evily at him, that one certainly must have hit him where it hurt. Yet… he couldn't help but remember how Draco looked with his lips wrapped around his cock and he bit his lower lip slightly.

Draco just froze in a panic and blushed brightly. He never expected Snape to betray his confidence and repeat what he had said. This was not part of the plan. "You moron, I only said that to him so he would trust me more and admit he's fucking you!" At least that's what Malfoy _wanted_ to believe. In reality it felt more like he really thought the things he said to Snape, and it being under some kind of plot to where it wouldn't be taken seriously, gave him the freedom to say what he really wanted without having to take responsibility for it.

His eyes shot to Potter's lip when he bit it softly like that.

"...Why do you care so much, then?" Harry challenged.

He took the remaining few paces that separated them and Harry stood to his full height, still a few inches shorter than Draco, corned between Draco and the sink behind him. There was a brief struggle that ended in Malfoy bending Harry back over the sink with hands around his throat as Harry struggled to break his hold, but lacked any good leverage.

"_I knew I was right."_ Draco said dangerously.

Harry looked up at him with startled green eyes. Perhaps that wasn't a good idea... All he wanted was for Draco to really admit that he liked him, so he would know it wasn't all just for these games they were playing. That there was something _there_.

There was a moment of intensity when they just stared at each other, each one searching the other for some answer to their questions, Draco's hands laxed from around his throat a little bit and it was just enough so that Harry could tighten his fingers in the front of Draco's shirt, and lift his face up, and seal their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Draco's eyes widened and he froze in place, still bent over Harry, his lips pressed against his and he suddenly got the sensation he must have been dreaming. Because Potter was kissing him, out of nowhere. And he _initiated_ it.

When Draco wasn't responding to his kiss Harry slowly started to pull back and that's when Draco chased after him like his life depended on keeping their lips together. He crushed his lips against the other boy's forcefully and wrapped his arms around Harry, tilting his head and delving his tongue deep into his mouth. A lot of built up tension was now released through this kiss, and it turned wild quickly.

Their tongues brushed against each other's and Harry paused to bite into Draco's lower lip and watch as it spurred him to get more violent. He captured Harry's hands, pinning them above his head against the mirror and he moved his lips away from his, raking his teeth against his jaw line as he dipped lower to kiss and suck on his neck, he found his earlobe and traced it with his tongue before he rolled it between his teeth. Harry made one of those purring noises under him and Draco grinded his hips against his, another louder sound coming out of Harry.

He pushed Draco back so he could straighten again, lifting himself off the sink and leaned in to kiss him as he unbuttoned Draco's shirt. He ran his tongue along his lower lip and worked his nimble fingers swiftly over all the buttons as Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, fanning his long delicate fingers over Harry's backside and pulled him flush against his hips again, teasingly pressing into him. Harry glided his hands over the newly exposed skin of Draco's chest, as Draco moved to hook his fingers into the towel that clung to Harry's waist, and pulled it free with a rough jerk.

Harry broke the kiss for a moment as Draco moved his hand down over his naked body, gliding it over his erection and he breathed shallow against his lips. Harry moved his hand to undo Draco's pants and quickly reached inside to pull his shaft out and licking across his lower lip as he sealed his fingers around him and squeezed him, Draco moaned and moved forward again, pinning Harry against the sink again and he grinded into him, cocks lined up for perfect friction as they moaned into a steamy kiss.

"Harry, I wanna be inside you." Draco whispered into the kiss, and Harry was taken of guard, it was the first time Draco had ever used his first name to address him in their lives and it was used along with a request to lodge his most intimate appendage up his ass.

It caused Harry to pause as he considered it. The more he thought about it, the more the idea of Malfoy, the smug pompous pureblood asshole, fucking him in the ass, did not sit well with him. He knew he would never live it down as long as he and Draco knew each other. Wanting it with Snape was different, because he was like his mentor now, he actually _admired_ him. Draco had yet to earn that kind of respect.

"No." Harry said firmly, adamantly refusing to let him do that to him even though Draco was being more than eager.

Draco just continued to kiss and rub against him as though he could convince him to change his mind. "Come on, Harry…" He whispered against his lips, snaking a hand around to grab a handful of Harry's ass and suddenly Harry pulled the hand away assertively, and Draco didn't back down, he matched that aggression and suddenly, they were wrestling for the dominant position, neither wanting to give in.

Draco managed to trip Harry and he fell on his back on the hard tile, Draco quick to pin him there on top of him. They were pretty evenly matched when it came to their little fights. Whatever height advantage Draco had was weighed evenly by Harry having a bit more upper body strength. But still they wrestled around, no clear winner in sight yet even though Harry was on his back, Draco kept trying to part his legs to which he only got a knee in the gut for. Eventually they were so out of breath that they took a short pause, Draco flat against Harry's body, as they laid there face to face.

"Do you give up yet?" Harry said, starting to get his second wind and go for round two.

"Why do you have to be so difficult…" Draco groaned, still pretty limp from exhaustion on top of Harry.

"Well what do you expect me to do, roll over and beg for it?" Harry said indignantly.

"That's how most of my fantasies go so I would appreciate it." Draco replied.

Harry snorted at that comment and was back in action, taking Draco off guard in his still tired state and wrestled him around so he was on top of Draco, who was lying on his stomach, and kept him in that position with his arm bent back at an awkward angle. Draco tensed and whined slightly when he felt Harry's erection poking at his still clothed ass.

"Okay okay I will make you a deal, you can fuck me, but I want to finish off inside you when you're done.." He said, partially winded and aroused at the same time.

"It doesn't seem to me like you're in a position to be making deals." Harry said, obviously in no mood for a discussion as he reached down, ripping Malfoy's shirt off his shoulders and making quick work of the pants that were also blocking his progress. When he looked down at the now naked Draco he couldn't help but take just a moment to memorize the view.

Draco looked a little more unguarded and accessible without the perfectly pressed dark silky clothing on to modestly cover him. He seemed slightly more open and just.. touchable now. He even seemed more _human_ if Harry found the right word finally. Without the fancy clothes he didn't look like the pompous prick he had always taken him for, and maybe it took as much as stripping down literally to get Harry to strip down that first impression of him on his mind. He was simply.. _a boy_ now. And it was entirely possible he didn't fully appreciate how attractive Draco really was until this moment. He was as slender and pale as Harry was, but there was something more elegant and graceful looking about his bone structure, he looked refined, even _without_ the fancy clothes and the haughty attitude. He had a tapered waist, slim hips, and long legs, which seemed to fit with the obscenely graceful hands that Harry'd always guessed had never seen an honest day's work in their life. He was shockingly fair for a guy, his complexion was milky and completely unmarred and soft looking all over, all this paired with the almost white blonde hair and gray eyes made for a very striking looking guy. He was just pale and willowy, and.. _heartbreakingly beautiful_, if Harry was being _perfectly honest_.

Some of that heat must've shown in Harry's eyes, because when Draco looked over his shoulder at Harry he had never truly seen a look like that on Harry's face before. It made his heart flutter in his chest like a trapped bird.

Harry moved lower behind Draco, both of them on their knees, pressing his chest against Draco's back as he leaned in to kiss Draco, he moved his shaft between his creamy thighs and the both of them let out twin moans into the kiss. Harry parted from his lips and sucked and kissed and bit his way over his neck, then his shoulders, and down between his shoulder blades. Any kind of protest of Draco's had long since completely died away as he enjoyed being lavished with kisses by Harry.

He grasped Draco's hips in a firm hold as he moved lower over Draco's long spine, licking at him teasingly with his tongue as Draco actually pressed his ass back into Harry's hips impatiently. When Harry got to the small of his back Draco was almost _writhing_ in total ecstasy, his breaths were shallow and punctuated with a never ending stream of pained purring sounds, the sweet harmony of passion that Harry knew would haunt his memory long after this was over. His fingertips actually curled into the tile floor beneath them and he moaned loudly when Harry moved to dip his tongue into the crevice of his round ass.

Harry had never actually done this himself before, he had watched Snape do it once and thought it was just another weird kink of his, but Harry realized he had to lubricate Draco somehow, and he didn't know the spell Snape always used on him. He ran his tongue down the entire length of Draco's ass, watching him arch his back when he passed over his entrance. He moved back to lap his tongue against the tight ring of muscle briefly as Draco made an almost whimpering sound, before pulling his face back, and watched Draco as he pushed two fingers in. He tensed around the two digits, but adjusted to it remarkably fast. Harry had to wonder if there had been some other guy in Draco's life. It was highly possible, especially seeing as how he seemed more at terms with his attraction to the same sex than Harry was.

As he watched him moan and tighten his muscles around his fingers with a hungry gaze, Harry decided he had waited long enough, he needed to be inside that tight heat. He withdrew the fingers and positioned behind Draco swiftly, taking his erection in his grip he guided it to his entrance. He actually teasingly swirled it around against it to watch his reaction. Draco groaned and pushed back against him, Harry really did love to tease and he knew how to make a guy almost _violent _with anticipation.

Draco almost felt his knees tremble where they held him up as Harry finally pushed inside. They both let out twin moans of pleasure again as Harry sheathed himself completely inside to the base, and he reached around to fist Draco's erection, distracting him from the slight stretching pain he knew he must be feeling.

It was so amazingly tight around him, Harry had to squeeze his eyes shut at the new feeling. It felt so good to be on this side of things, and he had always wondered what it felt like. When he moved his hips back and thrust forward the friction made his head spin. His fingers clenched into Draco's hips as he started to ram into him at a faster pace, Draco just moaned and pressed back against him, riding all of his thrusts and biting his lip as he felt Harry strike that spot inside him with every thrust so forcefully it was making stars erupt in front of his eyes.

At that pace, Harry hit his orgasm within minutes, his body flexing as he stabbed as deep as possible into Draco's tightness, spilling out inside as he felt his orgasm rip through him like lightning.

He was just coming down off of it, still hypersensitive as he felt Draco stirring under him, kicking Harry on to the flat of his back as he climbed between his legs, pushing his thighs far apart as he positioned himself.

"Wait! Wait a second.. I just need.." Harry was out of breath and still feeling the tingles of his orgasm, he just needed a minute to adjust but Draco didn't seem to be listening. He looked down at Harry with a sort of crooked smile, gray eyes shining from his blonde hair, now in total disarray, as he guided his erection to Harry's entrance and pushed inside hastily.

Harry groaned and threw his head back, everything felt numb and overly sensitive at the same time if it were possible and he could feel Draco sliding forward into him, it was painful due to no lubrication, something Harry knew he'd be regretting tomorrow. But he just tilted his head back against the tile floor as Draco thrust into him, dark hair slightly matted against his forehead, Draco held his thighs apart as he leaned down, pressing a messy kiss against Harry's lips as he made a point with several rapid deep thrusts into his super tight ass, and Harry arched his back and groaned, the muscles along Draco's arms flexed as he propped himself up, his whole body flexing with each powerful thrust until finally he found release and came hard inside Harry who looked up at him blearily, satisfied that it was him who Draco was inside, and it was _him _that made Draco look like he was in heaven.

Draco collapsed on top of him, both of them utterly wiped out. It may have slowly begun to dawn on them what they had just done, and shouldn't have done, but neither had the will or strength to start up with things again. Perhaps they just wanted to let whatever it was be for now, and not think about what it all meant. But one thing did cross Draco's mind as he lay there with Harry on the shower room floor silently. He knew _exactly_ why Snape would risk so much to be with Harry like this. Whatever consequences awaited Draco for this he had no doubt, _it was worth it_. He didn't look over next to him at Harry, instead he lifted a hand to rest against the other boys chest. Unexpectedly, he felt the warmth of Harry's hand returning the small touch, flattening his hand gently over his own chest, trapping Draco's there, where he felt his heart beating slow and steady as they rested, waiting to get their energy back.

He had to consider now, that he could possibly be falling very hard for Harry…

xxx

The Boy Who Lived To Be A 'Cocktease'. lol

comments?


	5. Desperate Suspicions

The next day Harry sat in Charms class with his lips buttoned thoughtfully and a severe expression in his deep green eyes. The sunlight filtered in through the tall windows and cast a grid of shadows over the inhabitants of the quiet classroom as they worked on a written assignment Professor Flitwick gave them. Everyone's quills were busy scratching away at their respective parchments, but Harry's hovered unmoving above the paper as he stared off in front of him at nothing in particular.

_Last night…_

All his thoughts were still so chaotic, he hadn't had nearly enough time to sort through everything knowing he would face Draco in this class today.

Last night after they had laid there on the floor in a cum coma for who knows how long, they got up and dressed in total silence. Harry didn't know whether it was because neither of them knew what to say or if it was because there was so much to say but it was just not as easy as remaining silent. But the longer the silence lingered between them the further away they felt from one another, when they had just been so close only moments ago. So far apart it was as if they were on separate islands.

Harry stood at his locker with his back to Malfoy, acting like he was busy packing his things as Draco walked to the door. The blonde turned around to gaze at him before he opened the door, and Harry stilled, knowing he was looking at him even though his back was to him, and felt that he would just not be able to handle whatever he might say.

Draco gave his back a sort of lost expression. Now, things had changed, and it wasn't just that things had gotten sexual between them, the lust was there before, but now… Draco felt this soft piercing pain in his chest when Harry wouldn't turn to face him. A kind of pain he had never felt before and it was torturous but also sublime. Like some kind of weight had lifted off him and now he was overwhelmed by the feelings he didn't let himself to feel before because Harry had refused his hand when he first tried five years ago.

Harry just felt cold. He resented what he had done with Draco and knew all to well that he would regret it, because Draco was and always would be on the opposite side of their war. Harry could never be as vain to believe Draco would throw his back on his entire family just because of a fling they were having. He would betray him in the end, and as much as he knew it was coming and expected it from Draco, it still hurt horribly to think of it. Harry wanted to bash his head into the locker for what he was doing to himself…

Draco wanted to say something, _anything_ to Harry. But he found the silence and tension between them was too much to try and break on his own. He gazed at Harry's back somberly for a few moments longer, and then finally turned, slowly exiting. And Harry tilted his forehead into the cold steel of his locker door after he heard him go and squeezed his eyes shut.

Harry spent the entire night lying awake in his bed and tossed and turned and found no rest at all. Things had suddenly been given an abrupt shove into very serious new territories.

Harry had considered that Draco could be doing this to set him up, but Draco was not that good of an actor. All the intensity between them was so real, it couldn't have been some elaborate trap. Everything that had been happening between them seemed to have nothing to do with Draco's loyalties until now, he was just hellbent on learning the truth about Snape and Harry for some unknown reason, but what _seemed_ to be a 'crush'. Nothing else sinister lurked behind his actions.

Even if Draco's interest was as genuine as it seemed, where did he expect it to go? He was practically a Death Eater and he was falling for Harry Potter. That was as insane as it was… _romantic_.

Harry sighed and lifted a palm to rub against his face, exasperated. He looked at the clock and saw it was already 4am, at this rate he would get no sleep whatsoever.

An hour later as a dull gray morning light started to creep in through the windows, Harry sighed and ripped the covers off of him and moved out of bed to get ready, giving up all hope on sleep. He dressed and left the dorms well before any students would be up wondering the halls. He stopped off in a washroom to splash water on his face again. He stood there, both hands clutching the porcelain sink as he gave his reflection a determined look. It seemed this was a position he was resorting to a lot in the last few months. He looked paler than usual, and the lack of sleep showed in his wild dark hair as it stuck out in more obtuse and crazy angles than usual. He looked downright _haggard_.

He was setting his defenses in place again. Draco had broken through them almost completely last night and he wouldn't allow it again. He had to do this for his own safety and sanity. He had to tell Draco it would never happen again. Draco was not trustworthy, and he couldn't allow himself to be so vulnerable to him. He wouldn't let Draco get the best of him in the end, or _anyone_ for that matter.

_He will betray you._

Harry repeated that over and over in his head to strengthen his resolve, his eyes turned a particularly stony shade of dark green the more he thought about that fact. He needed to wear that belief like a suit of armor against Draco, because deep down, Harry wanted to run back to him again. And that desire was dangerous.

_Think about who his father is and everything he's done, he's well on his way to becoming that…_

That thought made his expression turn frigid. It wasn't just fun and games anymore. Something had changed and could never go back. Harry was sure of it.

He had entered class earlier and had done his best to pretend Draco wasn't sitting only a few desks away. He was being quiet enough today so it wasn't too hard, only all his thoughts were aimed at the blonde regardless of how sedate he was being. Now he sat there unable to even do his class work because Draco had gotten under his skin so much.

_How the bloody hell did I get into this in the first place?_

Letting his guard down for a moment, his gaze drifted over to Draco. When Draco looked up and locked eyes with him, he seemed to look equally as sleep deprived, but he actually gave a soft smile at Harry. His only response was to look away immediately, Harry's stern façade never breaking.

Draco's smile melted away. It was clear that Harry wasn't happy about what had happened. The longer Draco stared at him the more utterly miserable and aloof he looked. Had he really regretted it that much? That pain speared through him again that he felt last night.

_Why is he acting like this?.._

He seemed _angry_, and he was being so cold, he'd never seen Harry act like this before.

When class ended everyone snatched up their books and hurried out. Harry seemed to speed off ahead of his friends and Draco boldly set off to follow him. Harry ducked out of the crowded hallways and into a washroom, he had only been there a few seconds before he heard the door open and whipped around to see Draco there. He did not look pleased to see him.

"What's the matter with you?" Draco started, trying his hardest not to be confrontational but with the deadly look Harry was giving him, it was hard.

"I can't do this." Harry said suddenly, disregarding Draco's sentence.

Draco was stunned into silence and they just stared at each other for a moment.

"…why?" Draco managed to utter softly, the hurt undertones in the single syllable vague, but still noticeable beneath the demanding tone.

Harry gave him a look as if to say 'don't patronize me you know exactly why'. "Because of who you are and who I am, _obviously_." He said, the harshness in his voice never wavering along with his serious gaze. "We were crazy to ever even start."

"You know nothing about who I really am." Draco said firmly, clearly not backing down and accepting what Harry was trying to do. Something had _happened_ last night and it wasn't just sex, and he was positive Harry knew it also. He held his glare with cool confident silver eyes.

Harry narrowed his eyes slightly at the challenge. "I know all I need to know to be certain I can't trust you."

Draco felt slightly defeated at that sentence. He was now paying a price for all the years he spent bullying Harry and being cruel to him. "So that's it? You will never even give me a chance to show that you can trust me?"

Harry felt his confidence waver slightly at that defeated tone out of Draco. He seemed to be so sincere… But no, he couldn't let this continue when he knew how it would end. His eyes turned very cold on Draco as he spoke. "No. You're practically a Death Eater, letting you close to me would be _suicide_."

Draco's eyes turned angry and he stepped closer to Harry, grabbing him by the front of his shirt. Startled, Harry tried to pull back but his grip was too tight, he simply looked back into his eyes, matching the venomous glare.

"I am _not _a Death Eater." He hissed at him, unsure if it was the anger at being called that or the fact Harry was using it as a reason to push him away. Suddenly he was so overwhelmed with emotion at the idea of Harry ending what he had only just begun that he refused to physically let Harry push him away, even if he still would push him away emotionally. He shoved him back against the firm part of a stall and pinned him there, forcing a kiss on him that Harry struggled against.

"No…. Don't!" Were the only words Harry got past his lips as he tried to shove Draco off.

He kept him there aggressively even as he struggled, finally Draco pinned his hands against the wall behind him and looked down into his eyes. "Harry. Stop." He said, in an almost pleading and silky voice.

Harry froze, breathing sharp and fast between parted lips and felt his heart pounding in his chest again.

He moved his hands to release his wrists but cupped Harry's face possessively instead, drifting his lips down closer to his again. "Let me in Harry, you won't regret it." He promised, pressing his lips against his and slowly, unsurely, Harry started to kiss him back.

_Why are you doing this…_

Was the last thing Harry thought as he gave into Draco.

Draco tipped Harry's neck back and delved into his mouth, twisting his tongue against his, and taking control of him as Harry still teetered on the edge of shoving him away again. He suddenly pushed Harry assertively into the stall nearest to them and shut the door behind them, closing them away in the small space together lest someone come in and interrupt. Harry looked at him with a sort of disoriented expression in his green eyes as Draco pinned him back against the wall again and kissed him aggressively, taking his time and tasting him deeply. He was doing his best to show Harry what he was passing up and at the same time savoring it if Harry would come to his senses later. He ripped Harry around with a firm hold on his shoulder and snaked a hand around to grab the other boy threw his slacks.

Even though Harry was startled again he let out a sudden groan when the hand found his already rock hard erection. He braced his hand against the wall in front of him as Draco lowered his face to breath hot into his ear, the stray black hairs brushing softly against him and the sounds coming out of Harry made him smirk.

He squeezed Harry tightly and pulled another luscious sound from him that made his cock so hard he was surprised the fabric of his pants hadn't ripped under the pressure. He moved forward hastily, pressing Harry into the wall again and grinded into his ass, the friction so dizzying already it made him moan loudly into Harry's ear. He moved his hand to undo Harry's belt and pants and slipped his hand inside, finding his shaft immediately and slid his soft fingers over the heated skin.

Harry squeezed his eyes shut and made a soft sound between his parted lips as Draco's lips nipped at his earlobe, biting him, suddenly and Harry jumped in a way that pressed his ass back against Draco. The teasing pressure obviously pushed Draco past his threshold for holding back because he instantly became more aggressive. He pinned Harry down with an arm across his shoulders and squeezed his erection, pumping him teasingly and Harry groaned. He waited until he had warmed Harry up enough to let that hand drift around to the crevice of his ass and dipped his slender fingers into it. It wasn't until he started to feel the pressure down there that some of the haze started to clear and Harry growled at Draco over his shoulder, his cheek pressed into the cool metal of the stall.

"Don't." He said suddenly and breathlessly, and moved to push himself off the wall only to have Draco pin him there even harder. "I'm not kidding, _don't_." He hadn't forgotten about his vow to never let Draco do that to him.

Draco ignored Harry and shoved two fingers up inside him and Harry twisted against the wall, trying to get some kind of leverage against Draco. He scissored his fingers inside and Harry gritted his teeth slightly. Then he found that magic spot inside him as his fingers grazed against it, and Harry let out a loud sudden moan. He pulled his fingers out and yanked Harry's pants down hastily just far enough to expose his ass and undid his fly, pulling his erection out as he positioned himself behind him.

"Draco!" Harry yelled as he felt his erection slide up to press into the crevice of his ass.

Draco pinned him close into the wall and wrapped his arms around Harry, placating him but still being forceful. "Harry.. _I want you_." He breathed into his ear again as his fingers found his way around the other boys erection again and wrapped around him assertively, pumping him languidly as he pressed against him. He said it in a way that let Harry know he didn't just mean now, he wanted more than this from him.

Harry breathed heavy and felt another barrier break down inside him at the voice against his ear. Draco slammed up into him and Harry let out a sharp cry and Draco pumped Harry's erection faster to distract him from the stretching. Now that his tight heat enveloped his entire shaft finally Draco couldn't hold back anymore, he hooked his foot in between Harry's and forced his legs a little further apart and laid into him. Everything had just started to spin around them both as he went faster and faster and their breathing got ragged and the heat between them was almost scorching.

"Harry, you feel so_ good_." Draco sucked and bit on Harry's neck between shallow breaths and Harry shuddered against the wall the other boy held him against, his fingers still coaxing him closer to his release as he purred explicit things in his ear. "Fuck… come for me Harry.. paint the wall while I fuck you like I own you and fill you up."

Harry should have been angered by this, but what he just whispered into his ear made his eyelids flutter and a shudder tremored through his body and all he could do was moan and arch against the blonde.

He rutted into him so hard into him now that the stall was starting to creak under the force of their bodies. Everything was just so rushed, passionate, and rough that Harry couldn't even register what was happening before he hit his orgasm, coming in hot jets over the wall in front of him, Draco's fingers slicking the warm liquid over his still hardened shaft as he slowed his hand.

Draco came only moments behind him, pinning him so hard against the wall in those final wild thrusts it was almost painful to Harry. He came hard, unable to hold back a loud moan as he leaned over Harry, allowing the feeling to wash over him completely as he lidded his eyes, resting his cheek against Harry's who felt his shallow breaths against his lips.

When they had been still for only about a minute, Harry had started to come back to reality again and shoved Draco off of him suddenly. Draco smashed his shoulder into the opposite wall and looked over at Harry angrily, annoyed at the sudden change in behavior.

Harry didn't even look at him, he just righted his clothes as quickly as possible and ripped the door to the stall open to leave just as the door to the washroom opened and he rushed past Seamus and Neville, effectively turning rather red as he made his quick escape.

They attempted to say hello but were left looking confused as they watched Harry's quickly retreating back. Draco took the opportunity to zip up his trousers and step out of the stall as casually as possible while their attention was somewhere else. The two Gryffindors turned around to give Draco a suspicious stare.

Draco cleared his throat, and strutted out of there with the usual superior swagger, as if totally unaware of the bizarre looks he was getting. The spectacle was almost _funny_ since Draco looked so completely disheveled from head to toe and he was trying to look as haughty as possible.

The two Gryffindors were left to stare at each other questioningly, neither one wanting to say out loud what they suspected.

………………..

Harry stormed down the empty hallways, frustrated tears welling up in his eyes that he fought hard to keep from falling.

_Why did it have to be **him**?!_

He wiped at his cheek as the tears finally spilled over and he hadn't been paying any attention to where he was walking when he rounded a corner and was caught against someone's chest. A strong hand clasped like iron at his arm, reflexively catching him, but not letting go.

Draco had trailed far behind Harry, trying to look casual, but once he was out of eyeshot from the two Gryffindors at the washroom he bolted after Harry, intent on apologizing for apparently having no measure of self control….where Harry was concerned at least. He rounded the corner and came to a screeching halt when he saw him at the other end of the hallway.

Harry's eyes leveled to the chest of the person he had run into.

He paused.

Harry knew only one person who dressed like some kind of _wizard pimp_.

"_Well well_, what have we here?.." Said that silky, poisonous, condescending voice.

Harry felt terror slide into him like a block of ice as he lifted his gaze hesitantly. Lucius's cold, hawk-like eyes were leveled over the top of his head to the other end of the hallway.

Draco was standing there looking utterly shell shocked. His father was no fool, he knew he was walking into some kind of lover's quarrel. They had only just begun and now they were _caught_, and by the worst person who could have caught them.

"_Shit."_

_  
_xxx__

Ran into some troubles.  
comments?


	6. Your Secret Is Safe

"Interrupting something, am I?" Lucius's voice was all cool seduction and suppressed danger.

Draco swallowed thickly. His father's gaze fell to Harry heavy and trenchant, like an ax. Harry glowered up at him and moved to rip his arm out of Lucius's grasp but the man was holding on painfully tight. "_Tears, Potter_? Over my son? How… _touching_." Lucius always had a way of turning what would otherwise be a nice sentence into the most insulting thing the other person ever had aimed at them.

Harry scowled and tore his arm free finally, stepping back, rubbing away the telltale tears frustratingly. He was completely humiliated that _Lucius_ just happened to show up in the middle of all this. What's worse, he seemed to have a good idea of what was going on. O f course he did, Harry looked like he'd just been totally _ravaged_.

He could have sworn he heard Lucius was finally sent to Azkaban because of some new evidence surfacing, but looks like he was free as a bird again. _Big surprise._

Draco blinked, feeling speared with guilt at the idea he had actually made Potter _cry_. He found it ironic because once not too long ago he'd have done cartwheels down the hall at the news he got Potter to cry.

"How'd you get out of prison, Malfoy? …._bribery or sexual favors_?" Harry countered in a snide tone, implying it was some mix of both.

Draco's jaw dropped, he almost died from the shock of hearing Potter talk like that to his father.

_Did Potter have a fucking death wish?!_

Lucius arched an elegant eyebrow and his glare sharpened.

_This was going to hell fast._ Draco realized what a bad situation he was in, he couldn't make his father happy without tearing Potter down too, but doing so now of all times could cause him to lose Harry forever.

He weighed his options and decided.

"Shut it, Potter! You came to speak to me, father?" He tried to interrupt what he saw brewing over there, but Lucius didn't lift his gaze from the apparent 'staring contest' he was having with Potter. "Father?"

"Of course. But I don't suppose Potter knows about your letter?"

Draco squeezed his eyes shut. _No. How did he do it?_ His father really was too skilled at pouring salt into an open wound. Now Harry would certainly never trust him.

Harry's eyes narrowed. "What letter." He spat venomously. Inside he was frantic at the idea Draco actually told his father what was going on with Snape. _How could he?!_ Harry was infuriated. Of course that Slytherin Prat would go running off to his father, it's what he always did after all.

A smirk cut across Lucius's face.

Draco panicked, he had to stop Harry from saying something stupid and revealing too much. He hadn't put anything in the letter except that Snape gave him so many undeserved detentions, and that Potter was being even more annoying than usual. He didn't even ask his father to come, but here he was.

Draco walked over to them. "None of your business. Get lost, Potter." He gave Harry a look as he caught his eye. Those green eyes were smoldering with quiet rage in a way that made him feel like getting hard again but he tried to communicate the smallest apology, and urged Potter to go while he could and warn Snape.

"Manners, Son." Lucius admonished him lightly. "…can't let _his_ type get a rise out of you." He directed it as much at Harry as he did Draco, the insufferable condescension in his voice practically toxic.

Harry fumed. Being talked down to by Lucius always seemed to really get under his skin and set off his temper. He threw Draco an incredibly displeased look before he turned and stalked off down the hallway. He'd definitely be asking Draco about that letter later though.

"Come, Draco." Lucius almost _growled_, grabbing his son suddenly by the scruff of his neck and forced him back the opposite direction. Draco stumbled a bit at first but went along, deciding there was no choice but the face it now.

Just before Harry turned a corner he looked over his shoulder back to Lucius and Draco and the crease in his brow deepened, eyeing that hold he had on Draco suspiciously. He'd seen Lucius be a little more aggressive than what anyone might consider a way to appropriately handle one's son, but he never really thought much about it. And with being forced to look at Draco differently these past weeks, he started to take in certain details and paint a more accurate picture of what Draco was really like beneath that veneer of casual arrogance.

_'You know nothing about who I really am.' _... Draco had said. And, he knew he must be right.

......

Lucius opened the door to an empty classroom and flung Draco inside, closing the door behind them.

He rounded on Draco with blazing eyes, radiating the kind of fury that Draco had learned to fear over the years. He backed up nervously as his father advanced on him.

_"Draco…"_

Finally Draco hit a desk, blocking his escape, and his father stopped just in front of him, not shy about using his height advantage to its full intimidation potential. He paused, quietly continuing…

"…tell me you aren't _screwing_ Potter."

He kept his gaze somewhere around his father's shoulder, unable to look him in the eye. Draco knew as soon as he saw Potter and his father in the hallway that he would be able to see right through what was going on. Nothing ever got past Lucius. Draco doubted he ever got away with lying to him even once.

_Now was his chance._

If he were to tell him about Snape and Harry, he would turn the heat off himself. Or he could sacrifice himself on the altar of truth for once.

"What?! Of course I'm not!" Draco rushed, trying to buy time.

Lucius grabbed his chin aggressively and forced his face upwards so he had no choice but to look in his eyes. Draco tensed but otherwise remained complacent even though his father's fingers dug into his skin deep enough to bruise him. His eyes bore into him, seeing _everything_ so easily.

"You are." He spat in a dangerous voice. "Don't _lie_ to me, boy."

Fear flittered over Draco's features and he tried to shake his head.

Suddenly Lucius released his chin, taking off one of his black gloves in a way that seemed deliberately intimidating. Draco's heart was beating in his ears but he didn't dare move. Lucius bent over him suddenly and forced Draco back at an awkward angle against the desk, still on his feet but having no leverage against him. Draco struggled a bit on reflex when his hand ripped apart his belt, opened his pants and dove inside, he realized what he intended to do, but it was no use, Lucius forced his bare hand inside the front of his pants. Draco tensed when he felt those cool fingers on his still slick and heated skin of his softened cock, his gaze dropped and his struggling stopped at once. The touch wasn't exactly sexual, but there was a disturbing casualness about it. Lucius withdrew his hand and held it up for him to see, Draco's cum, still wet from when he came inside Potter only moments before, on his father's fingers. He didn't have time to cast a cleaning charm on himself with everything going on, it was sort of a low priority when Potter ran off like that.

So. _He could not argue with proof like that._

Suddenly his father pulled that hand back and hit Draco so hard across the cheek the slap resounded loudly in the room. The entire side of his face lit up with pain as he reeled from the hit, his hair fell in a sweep to veil his eyes. Draco remained tight lipped and somber, not moving to protect himself or fight back. His eyes stung, but there certainly were no tears there trying to fall.

"Do you have no concept of what I've gone through to keep our family safe?" He started, his voice cold and deadly. "..Of all the sacrifices I have made for you, and you repay me by throwing in your lot with _him_?"

Draco trembled, moving his hands to clasp around the edge of the desk he was leaning back against, slowly turning his neck back to face his father.

"I should cut you off and disown for this _betrayal_. That would be the least of your worries, too. Do you know what would happen to you if any of the Death Eaters got wind of this? You would be labeled a _blood traitor_. I doubt you forgot what they did to the last blood traitor they brought in."

Draco took in a shaky breath. _Oh yes._ He remembered. Or rather wished he could forget. This last summer he spent at home among the Death Eaters was certainly _educational_. It wasn't at all like he imagined it would be. All these years he spent being proud of his family's true allegiances, but now some of the glamor of it was wearing off. With werewolves and murderers wandering the halls of his home, and the tortures, and the screams that echoed through the Manor, and being afraid to set foot outside his quarters because of who he might run into. His father forced him to watch them torture and rip apart a blood traitor because it would be 'good for him'. Lucius knew it would frighten him into never even _thinking _of betraying them.

_"You must stop this **now**."_ His voice quieted, but even his 'softer' tone was still equally as fierce. "If you betray them, you have to understand, _I can't help you._"

Draco looked up at him with huge glassy eyes. His father just _awed_ him. He feared and loved him in the same breath, _always_. He admired him and aspired to be like him in any way. He ruled the Manor with an iron fist, and he drilled into Draco his own beliefs and ideals. There was _no_ defying him. The thought never crossed Draco's mind, even once. His father taught him a lot. Power, manipulation…but the lesson that stuck the most was that love and pain were always intertwined and inseparable. Pleasing Lucius not only earned his love, but lessened the pain. Draco never hated him for it, on the contrary, he practically _worshiped_ him. He would do anything for his approval, and when Draco realized what he had done, he couldn't bare it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, father." He choked out, leaning forward to cling to Lucius like he desperately _needed_ him, his fingers clutching the fine fabric he wore as he let a few tears out at last as he pressed his cheek against his chest. "I won't do it again, I promise. He doesn't mean anything to me." His quiet shuddering tone made him sound like a young boy again, clinging to his father, the man who ruled his universe and kept him safe.

Lucius brought an arm around to hold him, brushing his palm over his son's hair, but he remained aloof even though Draco clung to him. He knew his son always had an abnormal fixation on Potter. He hoped it wouldn't lead to his son's end, but that was the direction Draco was steering himself towards with this. He needed to be stopped. "I hope for your sake, you're right."

…………..

Harry took every staircase he came to in a few leaps as he shot down to the dungeon as fast as his feet could carry him. Whenever Lucius was done with Draco he would no doubt be coming directly down to talk to Snape.

_What did the letter say?! What have you** done **Draco?!_

Lucius said nothing about him and Snape though, so perhaps Draco had just sent for him and hoped he would find out for himself? What was Draco trying to do?! Perhaps he sent for him back when Draco was still trying desperately to get to the bottom of what was going on? But now he knows. He knew but had yet to even confront Harry about it. And he still kept it to himself for all Harry could tell. No one was rushing to Hogwarts the clap chains on Professor Snape and lead him away to Azkaban. If Draco had intended to hang Professor Snape from the nearest tree, he'd have done so by now. So then why was Lucius here? The whole thing was very shady. It only made Harry more certain Draco was up to something with all of this.

Harry skidded to a halt out of breath in front of Snape's classroom, he peeked inside and saw Snape sitting at the front of the class. It looked like a class of 3rd years. Snape looked over to the door, as did a few other kids, before he swept up out of his seat and walked over with a curious eyebrow quirked.

"I have an urgent message, Professor." He said quietly, only a few people nearest to the door could've heard and he gave the professor a panicked look.

He turned to the class. "Continue with your written assignment, I'll be back in a few minutes. Furrows, your in charge until then."

He stepped outside and shut the door, glancing over at Harry who looked harassed. "What is so important that you need to interrupt my classes?" He said, half kidding as they walked towards his office.

Harry raked a hand back through his messy dark hair. "I just ran into Lucius Malfoy upstairs."

Snape paused, his expression turning a little more serious.

"I was with Draco when I ran into him and he mentioned 'a letter' Draco had sent to him not long ago. It was about me I think, and possibly you, but I don't know. He didn't seem happy with Draco. He led him off to talk in private and he'll probably be down here to speak to you any moment."

"How do you know he's here to see me?" Snape asked, stopping outside his office door and looking down at Harry inquisitively. This wasn't good, Draco was getting in over his head by bringing his father into this.

How _did_ Harry know that? He looked back up to him, clearly on the verge of some kind of panic attack. "Draco… knows about us now." He said, his eyes dropping to the floor, afraid to see what Snape would do with the information.

Snape's eyebrow twitched, but he didn't seem to be as shocked as Harry expected. He didn't have time to hear the whole story about how that had happened, but now the damage was done. Snape liked to believe Draco was redeemable. He _wanted_ to trust Draco, and he believed he wouldn't hand over this information to get Snape into some serious trouble. But the fact Lucius was here was enough to say he had at least told him something, and was trying to mess with him and Harry. _This definitely wasn't good_. Someone's head would roll for this and it seemed Draco was the one sticking his neck out. But Snape was a master of the double agent game, he could convince Lucius of anything he wanted to, he was sure of it, but Draco? Draco didn't have that kind of skill, especially to use against his father. And right now, Lucius was up there drilling Draco for information probably. Draco could not hold up against it, even if he wanted to. Snape had to get up there.

"Where are they now?" He asked.

Harry blinked up at him, wondering what he planned to do. "The empty classroom next to the 4th floor lavatory I think. What are you going to do?"

"I need to interrupt them. Draco can't handle his father but I can. I don't think Draco wants to get us in trouble." He said, starting a quick walk up out of the dungeon as Harry speed walked to keep up with him.

"I don't disagree, I guess." Harry responded, not sure what exactly to do about this. He needed to talk to Draco.

"We should go our separate ways now in case he's already on his way down. Meet me back in my office at lunch." He said as Harry nodded, and they took off in different directions.

Snape's mind raced as he swept up staircases, he needed to know what the letter said that Draco sent. What could it have said? Draco would have had to send it weeks ago for Lucius to find the time to get to Hogwarts while spending so much time on his mission. And for him to take time to do this…. well it must have been a _pretty damn compelling_ letter. But Draco hadn't known anything for sure when he sent it, if it was weeks ago. He had no proof. He could definitely talk his way out of this, but it would be tricky.

He reached the door to the empty classroom and swung it open carelessly, like he was doing it on accident. "Lucius? What a surprise." He said, but didn't sound surprised. Honestly when _did_ Snape sound surprised?

Lucius, who had his back to him, turned elegantly, revealing Draco standing against the desk. His arms slid off his father as he pulled away, there was a bright red mark on the side of his face, tears streaming out of his eyes, and _his pants were wide open_. He rushed to close them, not looking directly at Snape but looked generally uncomfortable.

Snape's eyes widened a bit, noticing the mess Draco was concealing as quickly as he could. The whole situation probably couldn't have looked any worse to any one walking in at that particular moment. Snape of course had grown up with Lucius, knew him better than most people, and had a few insights into how he raised Draco. It was certainly a little unconventional, but most Upperclass Death Eater families were the same way, they played by their own rules, not what was the mainstream consensus on 'family values'. They raised their kids to be prepared to serve the Dark Lord, not to be 'well-rounded successful people'. Subjugation was a big part of that life lesson, he'd just never seen first hand how Lucius taught that to Draco.

"Ah, hello old friend." Said Lucius, completely unperturbed by what his friend had witnessed as he wiped the cum covered hand off on Draco's trousers. "Just the man I came to see. How'd you know I was in here?" He asked, slightly suspicious.

Snape just blinked at Draco for a minute who still wasn't meeting his eyes. "I didn't, I needed something out of this classroom for a lesson." As unlikely as that was, Snape made it sound unflinchingly believable. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Of course not." Lucius eyes averted back down to Draco. "Can it wait? I needed a few words with you, and as you know I've been pretty busy lately."

"Of course, follow me to my office then." He said, a little relieved he seemed to have stopped this before Lucius had gotten to the bottom of what was going on. At least Draco seemed to be holding his tongue. But what had been going on? Why was Lucius punishing Draco? If the tears and mark on his face were any indication…

Lucius nodded but moved to invade Draco's space again. He noticeably tensed as Lucius practically pinned him against the desk with his hips, a delicate but strong hand lifting to clasp his chin again, still threateningly, but less seriously than before, so as not to give away exactly what was going on to Snape. "Remember what we talked about. I'll be keeping my eye on you." He said, lifting his chin up so Draco was forced to look him in the eye again and Draco nodded submissively.

This wasn't good. Draco would never intentionally betray his father, Snape knew that, and his presence here would reaffirm Draco's allegiance to him, he should have seen that coming. But perhaps it was for the best for the time being. Draco was in danger the longer he sat on the fence and toyed with Potter personally like this. He needed to keep the Dark Lord's attention off him as long as possible to survive this war.

Lucius released his chin and Draco made eye contact with Snape once his father turned his back to him. He mouthed something softly, his gaze intense. It looked like.. _'Your secret is safe.'_

Snape felt speared with sudden guilt at that, and oddly enough, some bizarre feeling of pride that seemed very misplaced. He was proud of Draco for not giving in and spilling the beans under his father's scrutiny. Snape did feel like he was missing something though. Something had obviously happened between Draco and Harry. Before today, Draco's intentions seemed as malicious as ever, but there was something shadowing that expression in Draco's eyes when he mouthed that. It looked like pain. And not _physical_ pain, he looked _emotionally devastated_, and that was a new look for Draco. Sure it was largely Draco's fault for getting this involved, but Snape couldn't help but feel bad for him, it was obvious there were real feelings invested now, even if that's not what he might have intended setting out in all of this, it's what happened, and it must be why he's protecting Harry and Snape now.

He turned, leaving the classroom with Lucius as they made their way at a calm pace towards his office. "What do you need to speak to me so urgently about that you'd make a trip all the way out here, Lucius?" Snape proceeded inquisitively, choosing to not mention what he saw with Draco.

They walked through the empty hallways, since there was no one around, it seemed as good a time as any to discuss this. "Well, a while back I received a strange letter from my son that concerned me."

It felt like something heavy was pressing down on top of Snape at that. _What did the letter say exactly._ He needed desperately to know, but he knew Lucius was holding back on purpose, toying with him, trying to see what Snape might say. "Yes, he seemed to be acting peculiar lately. He looked to me as his mentor up until now so I offered my ear, but he seems to be a little…_ confused._"

Lucius gave him a sidelong look, as if assessing exactly what Snape meant by that. "I suppose you realize there's been some kind of shift in his 'relationship' with… _Potter._" He forced out that last word with great effort, like just saying it out loud would make it worse somehow.

Snape felt that band of tension release from around his chest. All he was here to talk about was Draco and Harry, he still had no clue what Snape had been doing with Harry himself. Draco completely took the heat unto _himself_. How… unlikely. "I suppose I have, if you honestly want to know." He offered.

"Of course I want to know. I want you to tell me what he's been up to." Lucius said, his anger at the whole situation coming to the surface again.

As they arrived at his office Snape held the door for Lucius and followed him in. "What has he told you?"

"I got the letter from him a few weeks ago saying how he was following Harry around, that he was acting 'suspicious'. And he said something about you giving him several weeks worth of detentions but didn't say why." Lucius sat, obviously frustrated.

Snape walked around his desk and slid into his seat as well. He was debating about what he would say, so he just nodded and listened, contemplating his steepled fingers as Lucius went on.

"I came here to set Draco straight, to tell him to leave Potter alone if he knew what was good for him but it seems as though I am too late. I ran into Potter in the hallway a few minutes ago, he was being pursued by my son and they were obviously having some kind of … _lovers quarrel._" He sneered at the last two words.

Snape did nothing but blink as he considered the information. "I see."

"What has been going on here in the last few weeks, has my son confided any of this to you?"

…Lucius really was a slippery one, but Snape had always known that. He would use any means necessary to get the information he wanted. Whatever his son didn't tell him, he was hoping to get out of Snape.

"I'm not really sure what's been going on. I am having to give Potter extra potions lessons just to keep him caught up with the class…" He said, trying to sound annoyed at Potter's ineptitude. "One night he was late so I was leaving my classroom to drag him away from the dinner table myself when I heard noises from an empty classroom. I caught Draco and Potter there."

He paused, looking over at Lucius who seemed to be waiting on the edge of his seat to hear what insanity his son had been participating in. Snape had no choice but to tell him what he caught Draco doing. If he were to elude giving Lucius a real explanation for the detentions, he would get suspicious. "Draco had tied Harry up, gagged him, stripped him, and was in the process of forcing himself on the boy before I interrupted." He hated throwing Draco under the bus, but he just couldn't get out of telling Lucius this, the most he'd get is a slap on the wrist, Snape stood to lose a lot more. "I was informed by Potter after they got cleaned up that Draco had been dogging him about the castle and messing with him more than usual. And it seemed to be truthful." He added, knowing Lucius would never take Potter's word over his own son's.

Lucius's lip tightened, and his eyes turned to ice.

"Because he'd always been such a perfect student, and because of my relationship with you, I closeted the evidence and gave Draco a break, giving him only a few weeks detention, as he said."

Lucius seethed. "So you have evidence of this?" He obviously knew the consequences of those kinds of actions and feared for what could happen to his son if that evidence fell into the wrong hands.

"As a teacher, I have to keep it. I hope you understand that, Lucius. I swear never to use it against Draco, it's in a secure place." He found it astonishing Lucius seemed to completely buy that Draco would do that. He would have expected Lucius to rant about Snape obviously making some mistake, that his son would never do that, especially to Harry Potter. "Did something happen up in the halls?" He questioned.

Lucius glare intensified a bit before he sat back in his chair, draping a leg over the other thigh elegantly as he set his cane against the arm of the chair. "I wouldn't want to give you more ammunition to use against my son." He said, as if Snape didn't know already Lucius was annoyed he wasn't handing over this evidence immediately.

Snape gave him a flat look. "I would have hoped you'd know about _business obligations_, and would understand, considering." Yes, Snape knew how to pour lemon juice on open wounds too. Too often Lucius had put his duties as a Death Eater before all else, especially _friends_.

Lucius smirked. "I'll tell you what happened if you show me the evidence at least."

Snape raised an eyebrow. He would no doubt hear about what happened up there anyways, from one or the other of the boys, but would it look suspicious if he backed off now? Probably. But was it worth showing Lucius that picture? He didn't imagine Harry would appreciate it, but for now, he didn't have a choice. He tried to put what the next encounter between Lucius and Harry might include with that ammo out of his mind. Now he was putting his students on the chopping block to defend himself, and the whole thing didn't sit well with him. It was highly possible that his relationship with Harry would come to a screeching halt with the arrival of Lucius today. It was proof of how fragile everything was. That all it took was the wrong person finding out, or even just suspecting, and suddenly things were more dangerous than they wanted to admit.

"I'll be right back with it then. But remember I can't hand it over to you, my friend." Snape said as sincerely as he was able and left his office, walking down to his private quarters where he retrieved the single file. He took a quick look at the picture just so he wouldn't have any kind of reaction to it when he was in front of Lucius. He almost _sighed_. It had been a few days since he felt Harry in his arms, smelling that fresh autumn scent of his dark hair as he lazily thrusted into that young, warm body as the boy made those soft cries and shuddering moans in his ear…

……. He cleared his throat. Immediately thinking instead of Hagrid in a thong to stop the blood from rushing to his groin.

He rushed back up to his office, throwing the door open to see Lucius was right where he left him as he glided over to his desk. "That took you awhile, you keep this evidence in your own quarters?" Lucius asked.

Snape looked at him. "I said I kept it in a safe place, no need for you to be concerned." He opened the file, dropping the green tie on his desktop that had Draco's initials embroidered on the back of it, and then, the picture, face up.

Lucius's eyes widened as he sat up, leaning over to pick it up. He seemed to be piecing together the evidence. His shock seemed to melt into a look that was a lot more.. _appreciative_, and it made something twist in Snape's gut uncomfortably, feeling a powerful urge to rip that photo out of his hands.

"I am starting to understand Draco's little fixation now." He said, that cruel smirk coiling on his lips again. "..And why you keep this in your quarters."

Snape's eyes darted to his and he coughed slightly.

Lucius gave a slight chuckle. "I should have known James' little whelp would affect you like this."

"Lucius, he's only my student." _And a fifteen year old boy for god's sake._ He wanted to say, but figured god might smite him on the spot for being that big of a hypocrite. "I doubt I have to clarify I don't look at any student like that." He was very indignant at the mention of James. Lucius might have been one of the only living people who knew some of what really went on between James and Severus back in their school days.

"I'm sure you don't." Lucius said dubiously, his eyes going from Snape to the picture. "You're only human, Severus, I'm sure you won't burn in hell for a few impure thoughts." He actually joked.

Snape arched an annoyed eyebrow, clearly unhappy with the direction this conversation was going in. Even thought he might have hung himself a bit by showing the picture, Lucius seemed to still think Snape would never cross that line with Harry, and he was suddenly grateful for his reputation as being a relatively abstinent person in his older age. "I'm not going to dignify that with an objection." He replied, but with a slight smirk.

Lucius smirked too, his eyes leveling to the picture again. Snape felt that uncomfortable pressure in his gut again at the unconcealed look of lust on Lucius's face. He might have not thought this through, or thought of how lewd the picture really was to someone who _wasn't _fucking Potter. He opened the file again and put the tie in, holding it open for Lucius to put the picture in.

He gave Snape a look but tossed the picture in. He closed the file and sat it on his desk."Draco fucked Potter a few minutes ago." He said, cutting to the chase.

Snape just nodded. "I see, but it's over between them now?"

"It most certainly is. If Draco knows what's good for him." Lucius seethed, and then quickly changed the subject. "You know Draco's 16th birthday is coming up this summer. And you know the whole 'Malfoy tradition'.." He said out of nowhere.

Snape looked over at him, unsure of what exactly he was trying to get at. He knew about that tradition a little bit, Lucius told him about it when they were back at school together.

"I'd be honored if you wanted to help. You're the only other man I'd trust with Draco, he looks up to you so, I figured it would be best to ask you first."

Snape's eyebrows raised in unison. "Didn't I just say I didn't do _that _with students?"

"He isn't just a student to you." Lucius countered. "You're his godfather, you'd be mentoring him, showing him what it's like and preparing him for it."

Snape considered it, but knew it was wrong on a _lot_ of levels.

Lucius stood and walked around the desk slowly. "I can't keep him out of the Death Eaters for much longer, Severus. And once he's there…" He paused, sitting on the edge of his desk as he looked down at Severus. "Well, _you know what they're like_."

Yes. Snape did know. He pursed his lips at Lucius's serious expression.

"My point is, I'm not going to be able to protect him much longer. Especially with this mission, there's a chance I could get caught and I'd be sent to Azkaban." He actually seemed genuinely concerned. It definitely caught Snape's full attention. It was a rare thing Lucius acted like this. He knew he loved Draco, and wanted to protect him. It was most of what motivated his whole 'tough love' approach. "If I did go, would you look after him until I came back at least? Think about being his mentor in the meantime."

Snape regarded his friend for a moment. "I always have looked out for him, so yes. And I'm honored you'd ask me, so of course I will." He couldn't believe he just agreed to that. "But, only if it's okay with Draco."

Lucius looked a little annoyed at that. "You know how he is, he's not going to want to but this is _for his own good._"

And there in lies the difference between him and Lucius. He always just did things 'for Draco's own good' and often never even tried to explain it to him, it left Draco feeling like he never pleased his father. Snape couldn't exert that kind of power over Draco, he wouldn't_ even if he **had** to_…… would he? "You know I'll do whatever I can to keep him safe, Lucius." He said, sitting back in his chair and looking a little more distant. Draco no doubt had no idea of the utter savagery that was closing in around him as the months went on. Harry wouldn't be ready to fight the Dark Lord for a long time still, that meant Draco would have to learn to acclimate to the Death Eater lifestyle within the next year. What Lucius was putting him through was barely preparing him for it as it is.

"Thank you, Severus. I know what I'm asking of you must not be easy…" He said, pushing off the desk and walking back to his seat to pick up his cane. "In the meantime, keep an eye on him, if he can't stay away from Potter, be sure and let me know."

Snape knew what he meant by that. He meant 'keep track of exactly what he spends his free time doing, and report back to me.'

With that, Lucius left.

………..

Harry had been rushing up to the same location he sent Snape to, intent on confronting Draco about what he had just done and said, _and_ about the letter. He waited around the corner, watching the door. Snape had obviously beat him there. When he saw Lucius and Snape exit alone, and they seemed to be acting pretty casual. Perhaps it wasn't as bad as Harry feared? He caught the first few words they exchanged but soon they ventured outside of earshot, and Harry didn't want to risk following them. He walked over to the door after they were out of sight, and opened it, seeing Draco still there, leaning against a desk and looking a little upset.

Draco looked up to see who it was and the color drained from his face when he saw Harry. "I told you to get lost, Potter." He said, quickly wiping away the tears in his eyes even though his tone was back to being very 'typical Malfoy'. The last thing he needed was to deal with any more of this.

Harry almost snapped back at him but the other boy's appearance made him pause. He had just been sobbing, and there was a weird red mark on the side of his face that was obviously from being struck. For some reason, the idea of Lucius hitting Draco made his heart seize in his chest. "What did _that asshole_ do to you?" He asked, stepping closer.

"Don't talk like that about my father, Potter!" Draco snapped defensively.

Harry looked more than taken aback by that. "The guy hits you and treats you like this and you _defend_ him?!" Harry would just never understand the Malfoys, especially this bizarre hold Lucius seemed to have on Draco. "He's your father he's supposed to _protect_ you, not _hurt_ you!"

"_I told you.._" Draco said, pushing himself off the desk and stepping closer to him, his eyes colder than ever. "_It's none of your business._"

"That's where your wrong again." Harry said, getting angry. "When you write letters about me to your father who's a Death Eater, it's my business. What the hell did it say? What are you trying to do? Are you just fucking with us again?"

Draco tried to walk around him to the door but Harry blocked his path. "_Get out of my face, Potter. I'm warning you_." He threatened.

Harry looked at him, utterly confused. "Are you bi-polar or something?! Just minutes ago you told me all you wanted was for me to 'give you a chance'."

"Well I made a mistake." Draco said stiffly.

Harry's mouth dropped to the floor and he looked genuinely stricken. Obviously he had started to believe some of what Draco had said. _'Let me in Harry, you won't regret it'._

Even with that expression on Harry's face Draco remained indifferent and colder than usual. "You were right, it was crazy. It was just a 'get it out of our system screw'. Now you can go back to your life and I'm going back to mine."

Harry's eyes went cold behind his frames. "Just like that huh?"

"Yes." Draco said. "I'm sure Snape will be happy to have you all to himself again. And I'm sure you'll have fun _riding the potion masters cock_." He said cruelly, giving Harry a look so cold he must've been channeling Lucius somehow to pull it off. "I wonder what they'd say, if all your adoring fans knew.." He said, casually walking past him but stopping to lean in close to his ear. "…what an _utter slut _you are."

Harry looked over at him, truly at a loss for words this time. _This wasn't Draco_. It was _Malfoy _again. Something about what Lucius said to him made him revert back to his normal self again. "_…this_ is what your father is turning you into?"

It was Draco's turn to look stricken. No one had ever really said that to him before. He always knew on some level it was true, he was only being what his father wanted him to be, and what he was being turned into wasn't necessarily 'him' or even a good thing remotely, but no one had ever seen it in him and said it to his face.

"Just let it go now, Harry. You were right to let it go when you did." He said, sounding a lot sadder this time.

"You don't have to do this." Harry said, feeling tears prickling in the back of his eyelids that he couldn't explain. He stepped closer to Draco to hold him but he backed away.

"Don't Harry. I can't."

Harry bit his lip as Draco walked to the door. He paused, not looking back as he gripped the handle. _"Your secret is safe."_ And with those final words, he left Harry alone in the empty classroom.

xxx

dramatic chapter.  
comments?


	7. Push Becomes Shove

**A Note**: Sorry for the delay. I was having major writers block. I decided to post what I had for this chapter even though I had a few other scenes in mind for it. Hopefully I should be moving along a little faster now. Sorry if it's a quiet chapter but that's the effect writers block has on me. haha.

xx

Harry never showed up at Snape's office that day.

And neither of the boys were at lunch or dinner.

Snape was left to imagine what absurd teenage drama was going on between them _now_.

The Great Hall was half empty, and the chatty voices and clinking silver wear quieted considerably. Snape sat in silence for the most part, thinking about the events of the day.

He thought mostly of Lucius and Draco.

Lucius had proven a few times before that what he cared for most in the world was his family. If the Death Eaters had poisoned him completely, he'd have turned his son in to be killed or reported this to the Dark Lord so he could use Draco's closeness to the chosen one to get to him. But instead he was here making sure they stayed _apart_. He knew it could only end in a horrible death for his son, and he was protecting him. There was love there, however conditional it might be, it still existed. It gave Snape some hope for Lucius's potential for reform. The sixteenth birthday tradition he asked of him was still on his mind and it made Snape really uncomfortable. So uncomfortable he couldn't even seem to _physically relax_. He sat rigidly straight with his brow furrowed in thought.

He'd known the boy his whole life, watched him grow, and took him under his wing as soon as he entered Hogwarts. Now was the very first time he felt a deep rift start to work it's way between them, in a way that could tear them apart forever. He was fairly sure Draco _loved_ Harry, and as the man in Harry's life, Draco would naturally think of Snape as a _rival_ now, which wasn't at all how Snape looked at things. He knew whatever himself and Harry had wasn't meant to endure. He'd always love Harry and protect him, but Harry would never belong to him the way he could to Draco. It just wasn't possible. However farfetched a relationship between Harry and Draco seemed, they were still the same age, it was feasible. And as long as Draco hated him like this, he'd never accept him as his mentor, and Lucius did have a point, it _was_ for his own good.

Snape knew he had to repair his relationship with Draco, he needed to let him know he was on his side. If Draco pushed away his only real ally besides his father, what could happen if Lucius was sent to jail? Draco would be like a fledgling fallen from its nest, and the thought made Snape anxious. He had a _very bad_ feeling about all of this that he couldn't find direct evidence to support, only his intuition.

He had yet to even talk to Draco about what the boy discovered about Harry and himself. He knew he had to now. Draco knew the truth, and he was choosing to keep their secret, so he had nothing to fear from him anymore.

He left the Great Hall, heading down to the Slytherin Common Room to look for Draco. He knew there was a good chance Draco would be in the throws of a _massive teen angst conniption_, but he had to at least _try_.

When he reached the Slytherin common room, it was half full of students. Snape directed his question at the first friend of Draco's he saw who happened to be Blaise Zabini. "I need a word with Draco, where is he?"

Blaise's expression turned a little somber as he pointed to the fifth year boys dormitories. "He's been in there almost all day." He paused as Snape's lip gave a faint twitch, possibly indicating _concern_. "I think something happened but he won't talk to anyone about it. Pansy is the only one he's letting near him, he keeps screaming at everyone else to 'leave him alone'."

…things were obviously a lot worse than he thought.

Snape didn't respond, he just swept up the staircase and gave a brief knock before letting himself in.

The room was dark except for a small light on the second bed from the end, where he saw Draco and Pansy. Draco was laying on his side, his back to the door. Pansy was sitting next to him and looked like she was rubbing his back, she glanced over at Snape when he came in. "Professor?"

"Leave us, Miss Parkinson." Snape said in his usual imperial tone as if this was just a teacher-student meeting, not needing any one _else_ to get suspicious.

She patted Draco one more time who hadn't turned to look at Snape yet, and got up to leave the room, stepping past Snape, not seeming to be suspicious of him at all. He shut the door behind her, and cast a silencing charm on the door just in case. He looked over at Draco, and hesitantly stepped closer. "I know you've had a hard few weeks, I apologize if I haven't been all that… _understanding_." Snape was using a really different tone now, one he saved for these private, intimate conversations that he rarely had, trying to be as gentle as he was capable of. "But I wanted you to know I'm always on your side, you can trust me, Draco. Your father isn't the only one who loves you and will protect you. And no matter what choices you make, I'll always be here."

He wondered if Draco knew what he meant, that if Draco decided to tell Harry how he felt, Snape would still stand by him, something his father obviously wasn't willing to do.

Draco stirred finally, sitting up, his back still to Snape, and gave a faint sardonic chuckle.

…Not the reaction Snape expected.

"_Protect_ me?" Draco sneered. "That's funny because today you just threw me and Harry under the bus to save your own ass."

….Snape could tell by that, Lucius obviously had gone back to talk to his son one last time before leaving the castle.

"…Which I think is exactly what you'd do to both of us again, when push came to shove." Draco hissed, canting his head slightly to the side so Snape saw his profile.

If that didn't make Snape feel lower than low…

"I think you know it was more complicated than that. I didn't have a choice, thanks to _you_." Snape said, before he could stop himself.

Finally Draco stood, whipping around with a glare. "Don't come in here and try and talk down to me now! In case you can't tell, _godfather_, you don't own the moral high ground anymore. You lost that when you screwed a student and it suddenly came to light what a depraved lecherous pervert-"

"If you have an ounce of sense in your head you won't finish that sentence." Snape cut in, not about to tolerate being spoken to that way, no matter what the situation.

Draco positively _fumed_. It was clear his rage had only just _begun_ to unfurl. "You_ lied_ to me, and you walk in here expecting me to trust you? Not only that but you have been and are still _fucking_ him!"

"I lied because I had no choice, you were trying to use our relationship to exploit us. And had you been honest about how you felt, things might have turned out differently, but you _denied_ it."

Draco made a disgusted face at the word 'relationship'. "You call it a _relationship_?! Too afraid to call it what it really is? A sick twisted old man taking advantage of his student?" He just couldn't venture to believe it could be anything else. Harry must not realize what he was doing. The naïve Gryffindor just couldn't see this for what it really was…

The way the light hit Draco's face then, Snape could finally see the marks on it. There were bruises around Draco's chin that looked like they were from fingers digging into his skin, and the red mark that was on his face had faded into a shine. He knew Lucius hit his son, but he had never made a trip to the school to do it and leave the evidence for all his piers to see. He gave an irritated sigh and reached into a pocket. He took out a vial and set in on Draco's trunk.

"Healing potion." He said, and Draco didn't seem to acknowledge it. "Why did you send for your father if you were just going to protect us when he got here?"

"I didn't send for him!" Draco yelled, exasperated. "I just…" He trailed off, looking at the floor. "I don't know what I was trying to do. I was just mad at you." He admitted.

"…and wanted to scare me away from Harry, possibly?" Snape ventured, in a non-threatening tone.

Draco's eyes snapped back to Snape, even angrier than he was before. "Isn't it obvious it doesn't even _matter _now? I can't do anything about it. My father will kill me. So he's all yours. _Get out._" He said coldly, a threat in the last two syllables.

Snape didn't leave, even though Draco sounded like he meant it. "Draco, this isn't about 'who get's Harry'."

"I said _get out_." Draco demanded, his voice increasing in volume.

Snape looked affronted, but still didn't get angry with him. "What do you want me to do? Stop seeing him and tell him to be with you instead? It doesn't work that way." He said sarcastically.

Draco took a few steps towards him and full on yelled at Professor Snape, managing some wandless Sonorous on the last word. "GET OUT OF MY ROOM, _NOW!_"

Snape started again as he backed up but Draco cut him off again, so angry he thought he might transfigure into an erupting volcano, start spewing lava out his mouth and scorch Snape to death. "GET OUUUUT, _NOW_!"

Finally he just gave up and left, closing the door just in time to have the glass vile he gave Draco shatter against the door.

_That couldn't have gone any worse..._

He thought as he exited the stairwell in to the Common Room. Every student there was staring at him in shocked silence.

…..Obviously Draco was shouting so loud he _broke_ the silencing charm and they heard him yelling at him to get out. Evidently they expected Draco to treat other _students_ that way, but as a teacher and the head of their house, they seemed surprised Snape let him get away with it.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

Dealing with Harry and Draco was beginning to irreversibly tarnish his reputation.

………

By the time Snape had made his way back to his quarters, it was past curfew. He had paced around in the dungeons for a long while, unable to get the things Draco had said to him out of his head. Draco really did have the venom of a snake when he injected his rage like that, a family trait, obviously.

However, he couldn't deny some of those insults were well deserved… and maybe even _true_.

Snape was being very selfish. That much he was able to admit to himself.

He knew it was time to give Harry up. That knowledge had always lived at the back of his thoughts since they first started their relationship. Every kiss and touch felt _stolen_, on borrowed time. But Snape had just ignored it. He clung to Harry like he clung to the memories of two friends that were long gone. As if by touching Harry and looking into those eyes, he could miraculously reach them from beyond the grave.

But he couldn't.

Perhaps the most poignant part of being close to Harry was that knowledge. That out of the corner of his eye, sometimes he thought Harry was James for the briefest moment. Or when he looked deep into those green eyes, that his heart fluttered in the same way it did when he had looked into Lily's. Every time that happened, longing and grief punched through him with staggering force, as if they had only just died yesterday. Harry had renewed so many powerful emotions that had just been collecting dust in Snape's distant memories.

Snape glided into his darkened bedroom. He raised his wand to silently light the candle at his bedside, illuminating the figure curled up on his bed. His lip curled softly. It figured, the entire time he'd been wondering where Potter had locked himself away, he was _here_. And asleep none the less, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Harry's head was resting on the bedspread, lashes dark against the pale skin of his cheeks. His shoulders rose and fell in the slow, even rhythm of sleep. There was a kind of innocent trust in the way he was lying there, lips parted, lashes fanned across the nearly translucent skin of his cheeks, his figure diminutive against the dark expansive bed.

It was so easy, for the moment, to push aside the memories and simply drink in the way the firelight danced across the delicate angles of his face. It was a face that had seen so very much of the darker side of life, pain and fear and the death of loved ones and, yes, betrayal. And yet there was a quiet strength to it, even in sleep, that Snape envied.

He unbuttoned his robe, the small action caused Harry to stir faintly. Snape draped his robe over a nearby chair, where Harry's glasses rested, and climbed onto his bed next to Harry, still mostly clothed.

Harry didn't even bother to open his eyes, he just stretched like a cat and then settled in the nook of Snape's arm, his cheek against his chest.

"I missed you." He uttered sleepily. Harry didn't seem to have the energy or the will to talk about what had transpired today, even though he knew he couldn't ignore it for much longer. The memory of Draco saying those things, the cruelty and hatred in his eyes, it was like a sharply honed blade that had the ability to draw blood. It took far too much energy to try and sort out how he felt about Draco now. He was so confused his brain could hardly function anymore.

"Next time I want to find you I suppose I should just start looking here first..." Snape said slyly and Harry gave a soft smile, his eyes finally opening.

"…Are you upset about what happened with Draco?" Harry ventured after a short silence.

Snape smirked as a hand settled into Harry's hair. "You should give him more credit, he's a good guy once you get him to drop his guard. He has his.. _issues_, but he's not rotten to the core, he just… pretends to be rotten on the surface most of the time." He gave a little smile when he realized that could easily apply to himself.

"You knew he really liked me for awhile didn't you?" He shook his head slightly, again amazed at Snape for being able to call it as early as he did. "Well I guess it doesn't matter, because whatever started between us already ended. Nothing is going to happen again."

Snape looked down at him, his eyes turning opaque on Harry's profile. "Why?"

"Because I can't trust him, you and I both know he's not on our side. He made it clear today he's on his _father's_ side."

"But, he didn't tell him everything. It's possible he doesn't know what side he's on yet at all. The point is, I believe he's redeemable. He just needs someone to show him the way." He made a pointed stare at Harry to indicate who that 'someone' should be.

Harry blinked, feeling his gaze on him even though he couldn't see it. "Why can't _you_ do it?"

"It would compromise my position with the Dark Lord. If it didn't work, he would know my secret. And as of right now only you and Dumbledore know that and that's how I plan on keeping it until it's over." He paused before continuing. "I am worried about him though."

"Why?"

"In the next year or so, he'll have to take the Mark and join the Death Eaters. He has no choice. He _has_ to do it. Even if he openly came to our side and denounced them, he'd be a Blood Traitor and the Dark Lord and the Death Eaters would hunt him down. We wouldn't be able to protect him. Draco and Lucius both know that."

Harry had a horrified expression on his face as he listened.

"He will have to live amongst them and learn to deal with it, something I am not sure he's recognized yet as being the near _impossible _challenge that it is." Snape of course had experience in that department. "Now his father is slipping out of favor with the Dark Lord, it's only a matter of time before there's no one left to shield him from this." He paused, the crease in his brow deepening. "_I'm worried that he won't survive_."

Harry fell silent. He had never really considered what it was like to be an insider, living among the Death Eaters and experiencing their way of life. It was a terrifying thing to imagine, and he finally began to appreciate what Snape meant when he said Draco's life could be in danger…

Could Harry really help him? He was going over every memory he had of Draco in his head, from that afternoon at Madam Milkins to the present day, looking for those same signs that Snape reasoned made him redeemable…

Sure, Harry could admit to himself he thought Draco had a kind of magnetic beauty about him that he was enamored with in his youth, that was his earliest memory of Draco when he first laid eyes on him, but the spell wore off when he became acquainted with the soul that lurked behind that pretty face. Harry never considered _why_ Draco was the way he was. He always just assumed he was just a mean, vindictive, bigoted, arrogant prat. But what he witnessed in the last day made him realize there was more to Draco than he ever gave him credit for. Was Snape right to have faith in him?

Yes Draco had proven himself to be nothing but a _hell-sucking prat_ to this day, but in the grand scheme of things, it had only been a lot of teasing and rivalries. He never showed that he meant him and his friends any _true_ harm. A memory that stuck out in his mind as Draco possibly revealing another side of himself, was that night at the Quidditch World Cup when the Death Eaters arrived. 'Granger, they're after Muggles. D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around…they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh. Have it your way, Potter. If you think they can't spot a Mudblood, stay where you are.' He had said. He was actually _warning_ them, in that rude way he had, but it was still a _warning_. If he really wanted them to find Hermione he'd have not even mentioned it at all.

But then there was this pure-blood ideology that seemed to have warped his brain since _birth_. But could he really be blamed for that if he was indoctrinated to think that way by his parents? He didn't imagine Lucius as being an easy father figure to _rebel_ against when it came to pretty much _anything_. Maybe if Draco was able to break free from his father's control, he would be able to think more for himself, and he _might_ show that he really didn't have such bigoted views about something as unimportant as blood lineage? There may have bee a real moral cowardice about Draco, but that didn't make him _wholly bad_. One thing was for sure, if it were up solely to Draco and he weren't pressured by his father, he would _not_ become a Death Eater. Harry just _knew_ that in his heart.

Snape was right.

All of this was so easily possible.

"But.. I don't know how to get him back. Lucius showed up and now he wants to just go back to the way things were, he won't intentionally go against him."

Snape's hand stilled in Harry's hair and he gave a deep, long-suffering sigh.

_So this was the moment of truth._

Could he really actually _tell_ Harry the truth about his parents?

Harry had a right to know, even moreso now because it might inspire him to help in Draco's intervention.

…Snape wasn't exactly the best at expressing himself, or sharing his deep feelings. He had _never_ done it in the past. Could he even _bring_ himself to explain? He doubted he could even get the word's out.

He'd never even said it out loud.

Not _once._

That he loved not only Lily, _but eventually James too_. That James had been the one to bring him back. That he had come to him and asked him personally to be a double agent. And that Snape agreed. It might have been feeling abandoned by Lily and James that had driven him to join Voldermort in the first place. It was something only a _desperate man_ would have ever considered.

The truth was, he had loved Lily his whole life, in a way he would never love another again, but James had a place in his heart that he never fully understood, but couldn't consciously deny. He was tormented by him in his youth, but one day it had flipped, in the exact way he observed it transpire with Harry and Draco. James overwhelmed him, possessed him, and he gave in to him completely. Without James, he felt _starved_. Perhaps it was how isolated Snape had been in his life, he had turned his back on so many, and yet finally someone forced their way in, in a way he couldn't resist. Snape seized it, that thing people call 'love', it was so sweet and ecstatic, that. It was as blissful and fleeting as love always seemed to be, because eventually, he left him to marry Lily. If he thought he hated James before, his hatred grew even more bitter then, like a poison that had worked into his very soul and rotted him from within. It was there even when James came to him, asking his forgiveness, and tried to bring him back…

Something seized up inside Snape, and he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

Harry turned his head slightly at the long silence, wondering what Snape was thinking.

Snape finally moved to brush his hands through Harry's hair gently again, and changed the subject. "I suppose you know we can't keep doing this now."

Harry squeezed his eyes shut. He knew that was coming, but it didn't make it hurt any less.

Harry only then realized how used to being around Snape he'd become. That he took so much comfort in just being in his company. There was a kind of delicate gracefulness to Snape's movements when he was immersed in the development of a new potion that was pure poetry to see. The past five years of their association aside, there was just something about being around Snape that was... comfortable. And their stolen moments in private were times of reassurance and sanctuary, they were feelings that went above and beyond what his friends could offer. It was what he could only guess it would have felt like with his parents had they lived.

In many ways, Snape was a surprising man.

Snape, after all, had suffered just as much as Harry had, and was intimately familiar with what it was to walk the thin line between light and darkness, never knowing from one moment to the next which direction he was going to slip. Perhaps that alone explained the raw and powerful closeness they experienced so quickly in the last weeks.

"I know." Harry sighed. He had always known it had to end sometime, even though some distant corner of him hoped that maybe this could have had a different ending. There were so many things on the tip of his tongue, so many things he _wished_ he could just say. 'Things were so amazing while it lasted', 'Even though we almost got caught, I would never take back a single minute I spent with you', and even.. 'I love you', but instead Harry said; "Can I stay with you tonight? One last time?..."

The innocence in Harry's voice just then was heartbreaking. Knowing this would be the last time he could hold him like this….. he could feel the very places where his heart was being picked free of its moorings, seam by seam at aorta and vena cava in readiness for the great violent wrenching of the utterly useless organ from his chest.

"Yes," Snape said again, just as quietly. He traced a hand over Harry's hair, curling trembling fingers around the back of his skull. "As if I could ever deny you anything."

A sincere smile spread over Harry's lips at that. He moved to sit up, finally looking at Snape, his eyes free of their frames and looking more like Lily's than they ever had.

Snape's eyes flickered when they looked at him, and Harry's breath caught. He was suddenly aware of how close the two of them had become over the last weeks, of how intimate their conversation had become, of how warm Snape's body had felt under his hand, the steady comforting beat of his heart. Panic sparked in him, low and insistent, as he recognized this was the closest he had ever been to _anyone_. Snape was good at putting on a disagreeable demeanor, but inside, where it really counted, he was looking out for Harry's best interests. He always had been. He was doing it now, by ending their relationship.

The night was too short.

And for the first time, there was a kind of desperation in the way their hands moved and the way they kissed… probably because it was the last time they would ever feel this. It was the only chance they'd have to commit every detail of the other person to memory, to torture them later on when they'd missed it so much. It was just touch, pressure, the warmth of skin against skin. It was also hungry and aggressive, and Harry knew he'd miss being kissed into oblivion like this. There's no way he could really describe what it was like to have been caught in Snape's talons like this for so long, he could only compare it to training a wild bird of prey to alight on his hand. In a way he always felt at Snape's mercy, unable and unwilling to resist anything the older man might do to him. He loved feeling that way too, as much as he tried to deny it. And the emotional intimacy that had blossomed between them… Harry felt the full force of what losing that meant now and he could hardly keep the tears inside a moment longer.

They made love for most of the night, neither one wanting to fall asleep because when they woke up, it would be over. It was time to come out of the fever dream they'd wandered into for the past few weeks and back to reality.

_It was time to become just teacher and student again._

When dawn approached, and Snape finally fell asleep, Harry collected himself and left his bed quietly.

xxx

when push comes to shove, what will Harry do next, I wonder.

comments?


End file.
